The Savior - Carlisle&Esme
by LovinDrCullen
Summary: Esme is in an abusive marriage with husband Charles. She doesn't see a way out until meeting Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Their meeting leads to a complicated series of events. She finally falls in love, but must overcome the wrath of Charles and the expectations to stay with him because of the complications of the times. She becomes pregnant, and doesn't know what to do.
1. Black Eye

Esme sat alone in her room, tapping her foot. She'd heard her husband Charles storm in through the front door and knew it was only a matter of time before he made it down the hallway.

She felt trapped in an abusive marriage and there was nothing she could do to get out of it. Things were never great with Charles; he'd always had a bad temper and a will to drink, but lately it had gotten worse - much worse.

The sound of breaking glass made Esme jump from the tense position she sat in by the window sill. A collection of cuss words followed and she closed her eyes, balling her fists as she waited in anticipation for whatever punishment her husband had in store for her.

The quick, heavy footsteps down the hall made her close her eyes tighter and then the door burst open.

"You finished your dinner before I got home?" Charles asked, huffing in the doorway. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's nearly midnight, Charles," Esme said back, and then put he hands up in defense as he began to storm toward her with a hand raised.

When he stopped she was thankful, yet surprised.

"You have a mess to clean up downstairs," he barked, "I dropped by bottle."

"Of course." Esme rose from where she sat and cautiously walked toward him.

As she passed by he raised a hand and connected hard with the side of her face, sending Esme into the side of the door.

"I don't care what time it is," Charles said, towering over her, "You wait for your husband to eat dinner."

Esme held the side of her face but had long since practiced the art of holding her tears in. The anger had taken over where sadness had left off.

"Do you understand?" he asked with a menacing glare.

She cleared her throat and wished her face hurt just a little bit less so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her pain. Esme held her face and stood up as proudly as she could manage. "Yes, Charles."

The smell of alcohol lingered on his breath and the look in his eyes was filled with anything but love; it was disgust, despair, arrogance.

Esme had thought of getting married as a younger girl but she had never envisioned this was what the fairy tale would entail.

"Go clean up the spilled whiskey," he ordered, "I'll be down once I change out of these clothes. It's time you started appreciating a working man."

Esme took a deep breath and wandered down the hallway trying to ignore the deep throbbing in her face. She entered the kitchen, finding a dustpan and brook to discard of the glass and then eventually mopped up the alcohol.

"Still cleaning up?" Charles asked as he stumbled into the room.

"I just want to make sure there's no leftover glass for you to step on," Esme said meekly. She felt around on the ground with her hands and winced as a tiny piece of glass pierced her hand, "Like that."

A small trickle of blood ran down her hand toward her wrist.

"Better you than me." Charles walked passed her, eyeing the deep bruise and accompanied cuts that were forming around her right eye. He then glanced at her hand. "I'll take you into town to see the doctor tomorrow," he told her, "You slipped and fell mopping up a vase you dropped. That's also how you cut your hand."

Esme glanced at him from the corner of her eye and stood up from the ground.

"You hear me?" Charles asked her, taking a step in her direction.

"Yes." Esme hurried to the sink and turned on the water, letting the fresh blood run in small pools down the drain.

Charles sat down at the table and began to eat the meal she'd prepared for him hours before. "First thing in the morning we'll go to the doctor. Do your best to keep that cut under control tonight."

Esme stood with her back to him and closed her eyes thinking there had to be something more out there for her.


	2. Doctor Appointment

Charles walked side by side with Esme and opened the door for her as they entered the doctor's office.

 _What a show he puts on_ , Esme thought. Her husband played the part well publicly and no one would have guessed the monster that lived inside of him that appeared only behind closed doors.

"After you darling." He smiled and a woman greeted the two of them from behind the desk at the small office.

"Hello." She smiled.

Charles removed the had he had on and flashed a warm smile. "I'd just like to have my wife examined," he explained, "She slipped and fell on water that spilled and as you can see she hurt herself pretty badly."

"Oh, yes, I can see that." The woman glanced at the side of Esme's face.

"Silly me, I dropped a vase full of flowers." She shook her head and raised her hand, "I cut myself, also."

"We'll get you in right away. What are your names?"

"Esme Platt," Charles answered for her. "I'm here husband Charles."

The woman jotted the names down, as well as the scenario they'd played out.

"Thank you ma'am." Charles smiled and turned to Esme, "Will you be alright if I take a walk down to the store? If not I don't mind waiting or accompanying you into the room with the doctor."

Esme saw the look in his eye. He certainly wasn't asking. He was telling her he was leaving until she was finished.

"Of course." She placed a hand lovingly on his forearm. Pretending had become so natural that she didn't have to think about it anymore.

"You're sure?" Charles's charade was perfectly manicured.

"Yes, dear." Esme kissed him on the cheek. She knew what store he was going to; the one where he could replace the bottle of liquor he dropped the night before.

Charles winked and gave a wave to the woman working before slipping back out onto the sidewalk.

"I'll just tell Dr. Cullen you're here." The young woman disappeared and returned a moment later with a young, blonde doctor.

"Mrs. Platt?" the man asked, making Esme's eyes light up.

"Yes." She cleared her throat and extended a hand.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." He began to smile, but then noted the wound on her face. "You can come with me."

Esme nodded and followed him into a clean, white room with a chair perched in the center. She looked around.

"You can sit," he said, "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

Dr. Cullen reached out and gently touched the side of her face. "That's a pretty substantial injury you have Mrs. Platt."

"Esme," she said, attempting not to wince as his fingers touched the tender area around her eye.

"You slipped and fell?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

Esme cleared her throat, "That's right."

Dr. Cullen seemed to be asking her with his eyes if there was any more to the story.

Esme attempted not to let her eyes tear up. "I, uh, dropped a vase," she said quietly. "I slipped on the water."

"What did you hit your head on?"

She hesitated, not having covered that false detail with Charles. "Um..." she breathed in through her nose, "The kitchen table... the corner of it."

He didn't break eye contact and hesitated before he proceeded on with routine questions. "Do you have a headache?"

"A little," she admitted, "I didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm going to just clean out the wound," Dr. Cullen said, "There's a break in the skin. I don't want it to become infected."

"Okay."

He moved to a countertop filled with tools and other medical supplies and reached for rubbing alcohol and a gauze pad.

When he returned, Esme flinched when he brought his hands toward her face.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Cullen said, moving back a few inches.

Esme shook her head and tried to laugh, "No, don't be. I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her, and then hesitantly brought the gauze pad against her face.

"I know," Esme said quietly. Her eyes closed as his hand connected with the delicate area near her eye. Immediately she felt the sting of the alcohol but didn't show it.

"Is that alright? Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes."

He gently moved the gauze around the area that was cut until he covered every inch.

Esme reopened her eyes as Dr. Cullen moved back. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He walked back toward the counter before reaching into a small freezer in the corner of the room.

She watched as he filled a small, white bag with ice.

"Here you go Mrs. Platt." He forced a smile.

"Esme." She smiled back and placed the bag against her face.

"Right." Dr. Cullen breathed in through his nose, "If you can keep ice on the area as much as you can until the swelling goes down. I wouldn't do it for longer than twenty minutes at a time. Twenty on, twenty off."

"Okay."

"May I see your hand?"

Esme looked at him out of her good eye and saw his hesitance again. She didn't immediately respond.

"I won't hurt you," he assured her again, "And if I do just tell me and I'll stop what I'm doing."

She managed a nod and held out her hand, watching as the doctor began to examine her palm. When he put a little pressure on the wounded area she winced, and he immediately released her.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Cullen said, "That hurt a lot?"

"Kind of." She sighed and looked down at the injured hand.

He brought his face downward and gently drew a finger over the open wound. "There is a small piece of glass still stuck in your hand."

Esme bit down on her lower lip. "Can you get it?"

Dr. Cullen nodded, "Yes. It's not going to be the most comfortable thing. Can you handle it?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He let her hand go for a moment and returned with tweezers and another pad coated in rubbing alcohol.

Dr. Cullen looked up and made eye contact with her again. "Five seconds of pain and this will be out of your hand." He raised his eyebrows again. "Are you ready?"

Esme swallowed, but knew she had experienced pain that was far worse. "I'm ready. Go ahead."

He returned his attention to her palm and placed the tweezers on the tip of exposed glass, pinching and pulling at the fragment before removing it completely from Esme's hand.

The technique hurt slightly, but she didn't wince.

Dr. Cullen lifted the small piece of glass in front of his eyes, and then smirked and allowed Esme to see it. "Not so bad, huh?"

She smiled at him, "Nope."

He reached for the gauze and lightly patted down the area. "Still okay?"

Esme nodded, "Yeah. Thank you Dr. Cullen."

He finished what he was doing and then came back with some white cloth to protect the area.

She watched as he wrapped her hand several times and bandaged it up. "Thank you," she repeated, "You're a nice man."

Dr. Cullen couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

Esme sighed and removed the ice pack from her face.

He looked up at her when he was finished with the bandage. "Twenty minutes," he reminded her with a smile, though she knew he was serious.

"I know." Esme sighed again and nodded.

Dr. Cullen stared her a little more intently. "Make sure you're careful when handling vases in the future."

She lifted her eyes to meet his and felt her face sulk just slightly. A part of her wanted to tell him the truth, but she knew there would be consequences from Charles if she did. "Yeah, I will."

The two of them stared at one another for an extra few seconds before Dr. Cullen finally slid backwards a foot or two. "Please make sure you take care of yourself... Esme."

"I'll try." She breathed in heavily and then heard the voice of her husband coming from the front foyer of the building.

Dr. Cullen read the look of despair on her face and she could tell he wanted to ask questions regarding her injuries. Before he could, Esme stood up and faked a smile.

"I'll try to be such a klutz," she said, pretending to laugh.

He nodded and half-smiled, but looked almost as solemn as she did. "I'll walk you out."

Esme felt her stomach sink even more when Dr. Cullen opened the door to reveal Charles waiting by the front desk.

"There she is," he greeted, "Doc, did you get my lady patched up alright?"

"Good as new." Dr. Cullen informed him.

"Good to hear," Charles countered, extending a hand and pulling Esme toward him with the other.

Esme felt like a prisoner when he locked his arm with hers, pinning her next to him like she was his property.

Dr. Cullen shook his hand and made note to the way Charles had grabbed her and then looked the man in the eye. "She may need some rest when you get home. Ice for the eye every twenty minutes. I explained all of that to your wife." He reached in the pocket of his coat and handed over a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "You can use this for her hand and the eye."

"Will do, sir." Charles laughed out loud. "Yes, Esme can have two left feet at times." He glanced down at her with hard eyes to make sure she went along with their story.

"She told me," Dr. Cullen said with a nod, "She fell and hit her face on..." He squinted his eyes as if he didn't remember.

"Oh, um, one of the stools in our kitchen," Charles said, clearing his throat as he did. He then regained his charming smile.

Dr. Cullen made subtly eye contact with Esme, and she looked away knowing she had told him a slight variation to the story. At that moment she knew Dr. Cullen knew the truth, and he begged her with his eyes to come clean.

"Well, we should probably be going," Esme said, "Thank you very much Dr. Cullen for your help."

He nodded and Charles shook his hand another time. "Goodbye, doc."

Dr. Cullen nodded, "Take care."

Charles spun around, towing Esme with him and then walked toward the exit.

Esme looked over her shoulder and made eye contact once more with the doctor before her and Charles rounded out of the office and onto the sidewalk.


	3. Lonely Thoughts

**Oops I just realized I called Esme "Esme Platt" in the first couple chapters! Damn it! :) Sorry all!

Esme sat up in the middle of the night and took in her surroundings. It was dark, cold and the loud, uneven snores of her husband were obnoxious and anything but comforting. She glanced over at him, still able to smell the booze the lingered on his breath which each exhale.

She closed her eyes and rolled to turn her back to him. Charles would have killed her if he'd known of the dream she'd been having that allowed her out of her miserable life for just a short time.

Esme smiled to herself for a moment. The doctor she'd seen earlier in the day walked side by side with her. The air was warm and she was dressed in her best outfit as he walked her into an ice cream parlor in town.

Before much of anything took place she'd woken up - most likely from Charles's loud, drunken snores and she suddenly resented him for it.

 _Dr. Cullen is such a nice man_ , she thought, _I wish I would have met him before my parents pushed me to marry Charles. I would have certainly gone to get ice cream with him._

Esme's smile faded as she looked around the dark, loveless bedroom. She knew that wasn't realistic; it would never happen. She was legally tied to Charles and leaving him was not an option.

 _I could run away_ , she thought.

The idea was nothing more than a fantasy, but she figured entertaining it in her mind would be better than living in her reality.

Esme laid awake for awhile, thinking of what life could have been and let a few passing thoughts of Dr. Cullen make a home in her mind before drifting back to sleep.

The next day was somewhat peaceful. Charles was at work and the day was warm given that it was January.

The sun was shining and Esme stayed outside enjoying nature. She made herself a sandwich for lunch and then remained sitting at a small picnic table for several hours while she painted nature's scenes around her.

If there was one thing she didn't mind about her life it was the surroundings of her home. Had she made the house a home with anyone other than Charles she wouldn't have minded at all being there day in and day out.

A family of deer sat in the distance by the edge of the trees and lingered in the area long enough so that Esme could add them into her painting. It was therapeutic for her, and she enjoyed it. Her daily routines weren't all that bad - that was until Charles came home late from work in his usual drunk and disorderly fashion. Even on the rare occasion he hadn't been drinking there was never a day that pleasant, or even content. Esme was constantly walking on eggshells from five o'clock in the afternoon until midnight or later.

 _There has to be something better than this_ , she thought.

Carlisle wrapped up another day at the office and shut down the small building, locking the door behind him. He headed out onto the street and got into his car, driving out of the small downtown area to get to his home on the outskirts of town.

He'd seen a number of patients that day and often felt a deep loneliness when he left the office for the night. He had no family; no wife or children. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had passed years ago. He was an only child with no cousins or anyone else to keep him company. The most rewarding times of his life took place at his profession. Being a doctor made his life fulfilling.

Many patients that came to the office often made him smile. There were kids with minor injuries from their bouts of play in the schoolyard; adults with fractured wrists or grown men from the local basketball leagues coming in with swollen ankles or knees. Every now and then there was a circumstance that made Carlisle feel sadness in the depths of his soul - children with severe injuries, victims of fatal illnesses, battered wives...

Since the day before he couldn't get Esme's face out of his mind. There was a look in her eyes had stung him and he knew her husband Charles wasn't who he so adamantly tried to portray. He had seen cases of this before, but Esme's eyes were begging him to ask her questions so she could be freed. At the same time he could see fear in her eyes from the thought of her husband being exposed.

 _I wonder how she's doing right now._

He had her file on record at the office and was sure her contact information was attached.

 _Maybe I could follow up with a call_ , Carlisle thought, and then immediately shook off the idea. _I wouldn't do that with any other patient. I'm not the police. What can I do to help her?_

Carlisle let his head rest on the back of the seat and focused on the lonely road back to his house. Half the time he wished he enjoyed having a drink or two. It would prompt him to leave his home and at least have some version of company down at the local pub. In reality he'd only drank a handful of times in his life and it had only been on special occasions - like New Year's Eve when he invited to a party, or when his co-workers welcomed him to the job and demanded a toast. Aside from that he kept to himself in the small town. Part of the time he felt like something was wrong with him for not enjoying what many of the other people in town enjoyed - boozy weekend nights and dancing with whatever pretty, single women were out and about.

His mind drifted back to Esme again and he held a lingering thought that he couldn't shake off - _I hope she's alright._


	4. Trapped

Weeks had gone by and Esme had managed to skate by with minor bumps and bruises. She knew what to do to keep out of Charles's way and had turned the practice into a perfect art. Still, there were times where she couldn't have been any more careful and she ended up on the floor anyway. It was almost as though her husband had a carefully planned timeline for her doctor visits, but it was something that would have seemed suspicious to most people. Still, people minded their business when it came to husbands and wives.

It was January 25 when she had to revisit the doctor's office, this time with a swollen wrist and elbow.

"I just can't seem to stay on my feet." Esme smiled at the handsome, young doctor and he humored her story.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't be such a klutz." Dr. Cullen tried to laugh along with her, and only found warmth in the way she genuinely smiled at him.

He'd patched her up and their brief conversation ended with Esme calling him a lifesaver.

"I think you should make it your goal to stay out of this office for all of February," he'd told her with a grin.

Esme actually didn't mind the idea of returning. If there was anything that came of her physical altercations with Charles it was that she got a chance to have a real conversation with a loving man. As icing on the cake he wasn't all that bad to look at.

She crossed her fingers, "Hopefully."

He grinned, walked her out and picked up on her husband's possessive, handy ways when dealing with his wife. It was something that made Carlisle's stomach sink the same way as it had the first time they two of them came in.

 _February 27_

Esme limped into the office with a swollen contusion on her shin and yet another injury to her face.

"Almost made it through February," she joked, yet this time her demeanor wasn't as cheery. She sat down in the chair in the examination room with Dr. Cullen. He helped her down into the chair and then sat in front of her.

Esme tried to smile, but the fresh nature of the injuries were too hard to ignore. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

He cleared his throat. "You can call me Carlisle."

She lifted her eyes to meet his and he could see where her lashes stuck together from the tears she'd spilled prior to coming in to the office.

"What's going on?" he asked finally, examining her leg first.

Esme sniffled in but didn't cry. "The ice in front of our house, it's..." her voice quivered, "It's terrible."

Carlisle stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye. "Esme..."

She let a few stray tears drop from her eyes and then quickly wiped them away.

"It's your husband, isn't it?" Carlisle asked.

Esme tried to keep her eyes away from his, but she couldn't. She didn't immediately respond.

Carlisle struggled to maintain his composure upon seeing the beautiful, young woman break down. He could see how trapped she felt. "Let me help you."

"How?" she whispered.

"You can't live like this." He kept his voice quiet and went back to examining her lower leg, "I may need to put you on crutches." Carlisle rose and walked over to get her more ice, though this time he used a roll of gauze to secure it to her leg.

Esme watched as he moved around and then cleared her throat, "I doubt there's a break in the bone. I can put all of my body weight on it."

"I'd still like to give you crutches to walk with."

"I don't know if we can afford-"

"There's no cost." He looked across the room and Esme lowered her eyes to the floor. She didn't want the doctor to feel sorry for her.

"Well... thank you." She went to stand, but he headed toward her.

"Don't yet." He caught her as she rose partway. "Let me get the crutches and adjust them to your height. I'll still need examine your cheek bone."

Esme sat and nodded. "Okay."

Carlisle looked back at Esme and sat beside her again. He carefully rose his hand to her face to examine her face. "You don't deserve to live like this."

She wanted to confess everything and tell him what a monster Charles was. If nothing else came of it it would be therapeutic at least. She'd never confided in anyone about the constant battery that occurred at their home, though when she decided once to inform her mother she simply brushed it off. From then on Esme had remained silent.

"It's not that serious," she lied, closing her eyes as Carlisle pushed lightly on the inflamed area.

He didn't want to badger her, or pressure her to come clean but he didn't feel right about ignoring the situation. He could clearly read that fear was the only thing keeping Esme from crying out for help.

"Have you thought of going to the police?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Esme's eyes slowly opened as he removed his hand from her face. "Charles goes out drinking with the police." She sighed and looked down.

"Wouldn't it be worth a shot to put in a complaint?"

"Not with what the potential consequences could bring."

"What's that?" he asked.

Esme lowered her voice and glanced toward the closed door. "If Charles knew I said anything to anyone he would deny everything... and then things would get a whole lot worse for me." Her voice was certain and strong, but pain lingered in her eyes.

Carlisle took in a deep breath, "What if I-"

"Don't get involved." Esme touched his arm gently, "You're such a nice man, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle..." Esme's voice shook again but she didn't held off tears, "I don't want you to get hurt."

He stared back at her intently and then cleared his throat, "Let me get you some more ice for your face."

Esme watched him shuffle across the room and he returned momentarily with yet another bag of ice. He placed it against her cheek and Esme thanked him, accidentally covering his hand with her own.

For a minute neither of them moved, but when Esme heard the door open in the foyer of the office and then the sound of Charles's voice, she broke down and began to cry as silently as possible.

Carlisle wasn't wholly sure what to do, but it felt natural to put his arms around her, and Esme immediately sank into the warmth of his chest, letting her tears fall onto the front of his shirt.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Carlisle whispered quietly. "I can try to help you."

Esme took a deep breath against him and then sat back and dried her eyes. Her next sentence made his heart ache even more for the woman he'd gotten to know over the last few months. "Just be here to stitch me up when I need it."


	5. Telephone Call

Carlisle sat at his house by a smile fire that he'd lit earlier in the evening. Darkness crept in early in the winter months and though it was just six-thirty it felt more like midnight.

He tapped his foot nervously, catching himself multiple times doing it and then finally decided he had to make a phone call to Esme's house.

The phone only typically rang when people needed out-patient care. He would go from house to house when necessary but aside from that there no other incoming calls. Outgoing calls were even more rare, though there were times when he phoned someone who had come into the office just to check up on them.

Carlisle's hand shook as he reached for the receiver and he felt butterflies knot up in the pit of his stomach. He imagined what Esme could being going through at her home - the place that was supposed to be her sanctuary. It infuriated him and saddened him all at once.

He had taken the time to rush back to the office to get Esme's contact information, recognizing he had no one to rush home to. The piece of paper laid next to the phone on a small wooden table and he carefully punched in the code that would connect him to the Evanson household.

Carlisle cleared his throat and prepped for the choice of words he would use when speaking with whoever answered the phone. He assumed it would be Charles, though he hoped it would be Esme. Calls like this were usually easy and mostly routine. His emotions with the current situation, however, made this house call anything but typical.

"Hello." A woman's voice answered and Carlisle felt his body both relax and tense up; he felt flustered and relieved - an emotional paradox.

"Yes, is this Esme?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, not knowing how what he should refer to her as. Was it impolite to call asking for 'Esme' rather than her proper name?

"Yes, it is." She paused, "Who is this?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, "This is Dr. Cullen. I'm just calling to check in on your status."

There was a short pause on the other end, and then her voice perked up and made him smile. "Dr. Cullen, hello! I'm feeling better than earlier today." She let out a short sigh and continued, "I apologize for how emotional I was. It was just the fresh nature of the injury. It had just happened and..." Her voice tailed off.

"You're alright at home then? Your husband-"

"He's not home," Esme said right away. "So, it's given me a chance to touch up on some paintings I've been working on."

Carlisle smiled again, glad that she was able to find some peace away from Charles. He was overly please to know that he wasn't around to harm Esme - at least at the moment.

"When will you expect him home?"

 _Wow, I sound like an adulterer_ , he thought. Carlisle shook his head.

"Only God knows," Esme replied, but it was obvious she didn't seem to mind, "Maybe never." She chuckled and then sighed into the receiver again. "I'm glad you called. It's nice of you."

"When there's a fairly serious injury I like to check in and make sure my patients are alright." He paused, "So, I'm glad to hear you're off your feet and relaxing."

"For now."

"Yeah."

Neither of them said anything for a moment, and then Carlisle decided he had to wrap things up so he wouldn't appear unprofessional. "Well, take care of yourself Esme. If you need anything at all you know where to find me."

"Thank you," she said right away, and then prolonged the conversation. "Do you live in town?"

"Just barely," he replied, "Right on the town line, on Oak Ridge by the falls."

"That's a really nice area," Esme said, "We've driven by the falls on occasion and I've always had the urge to paint them. It's so pretty, even in the dead of winter."

"It's a nice view when it snows," Carlisle carried on, "With the snow and icicles and things..."

"Can you see the waterfall from your house?"

He cleared his throat and grinned again, "I can, yes."

"Wow," Esme gushed, "You're lucky."

"Take a day and paint, now or when it's warmer. I won't complain or chase you away if you wander into the yard."

She laughed lightly on the other end. "Well, thank you. I may have to do that one day."

There was another pause and Carlisle spoke again. "Well, please stay safe. I've thought about you and your safety. Anything you'd like to talk about you can share with me. I won't say anything to anyone unless you ask me to."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I mean it - thank you."

"It's Carlisle," he said again, "And you're welcome." Carlisle paused a moment and regretfully decided he had to end the conversation. "Well, have a good rest of your night, Esme. Stay off your leg if you can."

"I will," Esme said softly, and then her voice grew slightly more melancholy. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He listened for a moment and then hung up the phone.

Carlisle sat next to it hoping by a miracle it would ring and Esme would ask him to step in help save her from the terrible situation she was in.

 _She doesn't even have the number_ , he thought to himself. _So, that would be impossible._

Carlisle let his eyes drift to the fire and then turned on the radio in an attempt to distract himself. He wished it was baseball season so he could actually get into a game. Reading was often something he used to pass time, and he genuinely enjoyed it but his mind wasn't in the right frame to read something educational.

He slumped down into his chair and let the radio host's voice mindless drown out in the background of his thoughts. All he could think about was Esme.


	6. A Night Out

Carlisle tightened his tie and combed back in his hair. Once a year there was a social gathering about town and throughout the week his co-worker David Huntington had been prompting him to attend. While some years he had ready-made excuses to stay home, he actually felt like getting out of the house and spending a night out on the town.

Many of the townspeople attended the gathering. It was like a belated New Year's Eve party. There was eating, drinking, dancing, and everyone enjoyed sharing a few laughs and simply being social.

Early March had lived up to its name and came in like a lion. Snow had fallen several times throughout the course of the week and there was a harsh bite in the air with temperatures topping off in the twenties.

Carlisle threw on his best jacket and a pair of gloves before heading downtown...

"Carlisle, so glad you could make it," David greeted, extending his hand. He was the only other doctor in town and so the two of them had plenty to talk about. "You remember my wife, Doris."

"Of course." Carlisle smiled politely, shaking his co-worker's hand and then shared a polite hug with Doris. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you," the middle-aged woman said with a nod, "Not married yet?" she grinned.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, "I suppose I need to get out more."

"You know," Doris went on, "We have a niece about your age."

"Leave the man alone, would you?" David joked and then smiled and rolled his eyes, "She loves to meddle in other peoples' business."

"Oh hush," she swatted his forearm.

Carlisle smiled at their interaction.

"Buy him a drink, David," she ordered.

"Oh, that's alright." Carlisle put up a hand.

"What are you drinking?" his friend asked, waving the bartender down.

Carlisle began to protest but David continued to insist.

"A glass of red wine," he finally said.

David put in the order for Carlisle and then for him and his wife. Without a hitch the bartender fixed the drinks and returned momentarily.

"Thank you," Carlisle said, accepting the glass, "You didn't have to."

"Hey, there's Martha," David pointed, waving over the receptionist that worked at their office, "She's brought her husband Thomas."

The young couple walked over and exchanged hello's.

"Can I buy you a drink?" David offered again with a friendly smile. He smoothed out his moustache and leaned an elbow on top of the freshly polished bar.

"Oh, I'm expecting," Martha explained with a grin, "No alcohol for me."

"Congratulations," Carlisle said with a smile. David and Doris echoed the response.

After some friendly small talk Doris pointed down the way. "The entire police force just walked in." She laughed to herself and then looked at her husband, "Who's left to protect the town?"

"The entire town is here, dear," David said, raising his eyebrows.

Carlisle followed their gaze and in the midst of the group of people he saw Esme's husband Charles. He felt his stomach leap into his throat, and then just behind him with a smile on her face he saw Esme. She mingled with several other woman and was dressed up in a stunning gown for the occasion.

He wasn't wholly sure what to do. Would he approach her and say hi? Sit back and wait to see if she approached him?

I'll wait, he decided.

Carlisle sipped on the glass of wine, keeping Esme in his peripheral vision for several minutes until he saw her look over in his direction.

"Carlisle," Doris put a hand on his shoulder, "Would I have the pleasure of sharing a dance with you?" She winked at her husband.

"Only one, my love," David took her hand and kissed the back of it and then guided her hand to Carlisle. "No funny business, doc." He began to laugh and Carlisle sheepishly guided the older woman onto the dance floor.

Couples began to take the floor and Carlisle swayed with his co-worker's wife for a moment.

On the far end of the place he saw Esme and Charles dancing together. Her eyes looked over his shoulder and met Carlisle's as he turned in their direction.

Esme smiled and she gave a subtle wave with just her fingers from the hand that lingered on the top of Charles's back.

Carlisle gave a closed-mouth smile and nodded.

He attempted to keep his attention on Doris throughout the dance, and told a few jokes to make her laugh before the song eventually came to a close.

"Thank you for the dance," Carlisle said, walking her back to David, "I think it's time I get you back to the man who doesn't have two left feet."

Doris giggled and then pulled David out onto the dance floor with him.

Carlisle wandered over toward a table filled with appetizer-type foods and began to make himself a plate.

By the time he was halfway down the table he noticed Esme pick up a plate.

"The leg looks better," he said, not immediately turning to look in her direction.

Esme reached for some foods and then Carlisle turned as he saw her begin to nod.

"I'm able to dance," she told him with a smile.

"I noticed." Carlisle smiled back.

"I wanted to thank you again for following up with the phone call," Esme told him. "I appreciated it."

"You're welcome." He stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye, "Have things been alright?"

"They've been... okay."

Carlisle nodded and reached for some more food.

Esme glanced across the room at Charles, who had hardly noticed she was gone. His hefty laughter carried across the room and he waved the bartender over toward him and a few other men.

"You look like you're in good company," Esme said to him, "That's the other doctor and the young woman who greets us when we go in. They seem like nice people."

"They are." When he glanced over at her again he saw Esme's smile fade.

A loud cheer caught both of their attentions and they glanced over to see Esme's husband a few other men touching glasses and doing a quick shot of some liquor.

Carlisle turned back and made eye contact with her. Esme didn't have say anything. He knew what she was thinking and feeling - like this was the start of a night that would feel never ending, and not in a good way.

"Did you want to meet Doris and Martha?" he asked, "You've met Martha in the office, but not in a social setting."

"Sure." Esme's glow returned with a genuine smile and Carlisle walked toward his group of friends who were enjoying themselves in the same spot where he'd left them.

David twirled Doris around and the two of them laughed while Thomas stood more protectively with his newly pregnant wife Martha. He whispered in ear, making her laugh and the two of them gave a wave as Carlisle approached.

"Esme, right?" Martha asked.

Esme shyly looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed that the staff at the doctor's office knew her so well from her frequent visits. "Yes. Martha?"

"That's right." She smiled, "And this is my husband Thomas."

"Nice to meet you."

For a moment everything felt right, and Esme pretended that this was her life; that she was Carlisle's wife and they would have an enjoyable evening with company before retreating back to their home to escape the cold and huddle close under the covers together the way she was sure the other two couples would be doing.

It was hardly her own reality. There was no cuddling or fuzzy escape from the winter weather. There was nothing but a nightmare.

A loud whistling noise caught Esme's attention and she saw Charles waving her down. "Esme!" he smiled at her, and she felt her heart turn a shade darker.

"I've got to go," she told everyone, and then looked at Carlisle for an extra second. "Nice to see you all again."

Carlisle watched her go across the room, and just like that the momentary fairy tale was over.


	7. Ride Home

_Thank you for reading this story! I couldn't read the reviews a few days ago but I can now. Must have been a glitch! :) Happy New Year._

Carlisle said goodnight to his co-workers, shaking their hands and exchanging a few hugs before he headed toward the exit. His eyes scanned the room for Esme and Charles but he didn't see either of them, and had stopped noticing Charles's loud, attention-getting antics.

"Be careful on your ride home, Carlisle," Doris said to him, passing by toward the doors that led out, "It's beginning to snow."

"Thank you," he said with a nod, "The same with you."

David patted him on the back once as the older couple left and Carlisle glanced around the room one last time before heading out into the night. He quickly found it car in a small lot out back and pulled out onto the main road.

Tire tracks were beginning to appear as the snow began to stick to the pavement. He hoped that between the weather and people driving after drinking alcohol that people managed to themselves home alright.

He began his short ride to the town line and before he got out of the small city he saw a woman walking on the sidewalk with her hands buried deep in the pockets of her coat. Almost right away he recognized that the woman was Esme and he carefully pulled up beside her.

At first she didn't look, and he didn't want to spook her and so he rolled the window and called out her name.

"Esme?"

Her head turned abruptly to the side and wind swept through her hair. "Carlisle?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, "It's starting to look like a blizzard out here." Before she could reply he waved a hand, "Would you like a ride?"

Esme nodded and hurried around to the passenger side of the vehicle, blowing in her hands as she escaped the cold. "Thank you," she said, "I was offered a ride by one the officers, but I declined. I should have just taken it."

"Where's your husband?"

"I think I told you one time that he was friends with some of the police officers in town," she explained, "Charles could barely stand up so they took him down to the station to the drunk tank. He's not in trouble, and the other men were laughing about it, but they want him to stay there until he sobers up, or at least wakes up."

Carlisle nodded and continued on when a horn beeped behind him. "Sorry." He put up a hand.

Esme looked over her shoulder, "People are so impatient."

"Where do you live?" he asked, "Or did you want to go down to the station?"

"Oh, no." She shook her head, "I'll go back to the house. Officer Bracket is going to drop him off when he's 'back to normal'."

Carlisle nodded, and Esme pointed up ahead. "I'm just a few blocks away from here. It shouldn't take all of two or three minutes."

"No problem."

The two of them rode in silence for a moment, "If you take this left and then the first right we'll be on my street."

Carlisle did as she instructed, taking the left slowly before immediately seeing the next sign within seconds ahead on the right. "This one here?" he pointed, squinting through the snow.

"Yes." She looked over at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kept his eyes on the road and maintained a reasonable speed in the weather.

The car turned onto the block filled with rows of little houses. There were occasional lights on, but it appeared that most of the residents were either asleep or making their way home, as well.

Esme tried not to shiver in the cold, though blew in her hands several times more before finally pointing ahead a final time. "The one with the front light on up here," she said, "On the right. That's our house."

Carlisle identified the home, noting that it was the only one in the vicinity with a light on and eased his car into the driveway.

"You have a way to get in?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Esme reached into the pocket of her coat and held up a gold key. "Yes."

Carlisle nodded again and half-smiled, "Well, enjoy the house to yourself for a bit. Get a jump start on a good night's sleep."

"I'll try." She smiled at him and looked down. "You're a good friend, Carlisle. I'm lucky to have met you."

"You'll be okay when Charles comes home?"

Esme was tempted to cross her fingers and make a joke, but she couldn't. "I think so..."

Carlisle felt handcuffed. He didn't know what to do, or what boundary to cross with regards to the abusive marriage Esme was bound to. He felt wrong about leaving her there knowing Charles would come home drunk at any moment. Still, she was a grown woman and he was hardly her father, or the law.

"Okay."

Esme almost looked ashamed as she couldn't maintain eye contact. She leaned across the way and hugged him, holding him tightly against her. "Thank you," she said again, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You're welcome." He ran a hand along her back and cleared his throat, causing Esme to pull back.

The two of them stared at each other for a second, still sitting closely together before Esme leaned her face toward his. She didn't know if she had initiated it, or if Carlisle had, but she suddenly felt his lips connect with hers.

Esme tried hard not to let out a sigh of appreciation as the passion of the moment escalated. Her hands gripped hard onto his jacket and Carlisle hand gently grazed her face and neck as the neither one of them broke the spur-of-the-moment embrace.

Carlisle finally let his brain catch up and he let out a deep breath into Esme's mouth as he managed to pull himself back. "I'm sorry," he began, but Esme crashed her lips back against his and Carlisle picked up where he left off for a moment before eventually breaking it off again. "I can't... we can't do this." He sighed and kept a hand on her face with his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against hers.

"I know," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. You're married."

"Married..." Esme laughed and let a tear drop down her face at the same time.

Carlisle struggled to compose himself but finally opened his eyes and looked into hers. He wasn't sure what to say, but let his thumb dancing in soothing circles along her cheek.

"I've got to go," Esme told him, letting another tear fall. "Thank you, Carlisle." She pulled back and opened the door, and then hurried up toward the front door of her house.


	8. Headline

_Four days later; Wednesday evening..._

Esme solemnly stirred a spaghetti in a pot of boiling water. She had finally crossed a line where she knew she had to make a change in her life - even if that meant risking everything. Living in fear and without any type of love wasn't worth it, and risking any alternative felt right.

For weeks and months Esme had toyed with the idea of running away, and even the thought of ending her life had occasionally crossed her mind. She regretted acknowledging that, but she felt as if her options were limited. As a younger girl she felt free and liked to bend the rules her parents set by playing out in the yard with the boys about town, getting a little dirty and dreaming of having a job as a school teacher one day.

Now, that all felt like a distant daydream that often haunted her. Any time a lovely thought entered her mind, reality soon crushed it and let her feeling worse.

Charles grumbled about something in the other room and Esme offered something that she never typically did to her alcoholic husband. "Another drink, Charles? Dinner is almost ready."

He didn't respond right away, but finally responded with a short response. "Bring it to me."

Esme filled a glass nearly to the top with his favorite brand of whiskey and smiled as she handed it to him.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Charles asked.

"Can't I be happy, Charles?"

He eyed her for a moment and rose from his seated position with a scowl forming on his face.

Esme stood tall and prepared for a lashing, but her husband sat down and began to sip the drink.

"I'll be back in a minute or two with your plate."

Charles didn't respond. He looked straight ahead and continued listening to whatever played on the radio beside him.

Esme sighed and headed into the kitchen, prepping their dinner for the evening. She let her mind drift away for a moment and relived the passionate kissing that went on between her and Carlisle on Saturday night. That night she had bawled inside of her home from the sadness that the two of them would never get to pursue that type of relationship. Kissing him made her feel alive; it felt real - it was real. She had never kissed someone and felt like that, and she knew Carlisle felt it too. That was what pushed her over the edge, and Esme decided she had to act on at least one of the scenarios she had been thinking for months - she would stand up to Charles, or she would run away. Ending her life was not an option. She was too good for that, and in many ways Charles would be winning if she did that.

 _It's time to take back control_ , Esme thought. _I want to feel free... I want my life back._

 _Thursday morning..._

Carlisle felt distracted all week. It had been five days since the gathering in town and five days since he had kissed Esme. Never in his life had he felt so conflicted and emotional. He often wondered if she was doing okay, or even if he would ever see her again. Had it not been for her frequent visits to the doctor's office he would have never met her at all.

He sighed and hoped that she would never have a need to come back to the office. As much as he grew to adore seeing her face, he hated knowing why she walked through the door.

Carlisle's emotions were a mixture of fury, sadness and he was starting to contemplate if it was possible that on some level he loved Esme. Their meetings thus far were anything but typical and a bit unorthodox, but he had never wished for someone's safety more than he did with her. He also wasn't used to having someone constantly on his mind and aside from any emotional stress it may have caused Esme, he didn't regret kissing her.

He sat in his office making note of something that occurred. The morning was slow and that unfortunately gave him more time to think. Carlisle used to view his mind as a tool that got him ahead, but now he felt like a prisoner to his thoughts.

Martha knocked on the outside of the open door and Carlisle looked up.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked down at the floor and hugged a newspaper against her chest. "Remember a few hours ago you and I were talking about the paper being late?"

Carlisle nodded and felt uncomfortable by the melancholy nature of her posture. "Yes." He glanced down at the newspaper in her arms, "It was finally delivered, huh?"

Martha cleared her throat and nodded.

"What is it?" Carlisle repeated.

She sighed, "Do you remember the young woman that came in here a few times - the one who was at the party the other night; Esme?

He sat perfectly still for a moment and didn't break eye contact. When he realized he had been too frozen to answer, he simply nodded. "Yes."

Martha swallowed hard and turned the paper to face him. "This... this is her," she said, and then hesitantly asked, "Right?"

Carlisle glanced at the paper from his behind his desk before rushing up to her.

Martha regretfully handed over the paper and Carlisle's eyes moved back and forth re-reading the headline that was above Esme's photograph on the front page. He had to hide everything he was feeling but the room suddenly felt like it was spinning.

 **LOCAL WOMAN PRESUMED DEAD; HUSBAND IN CUSTODY.**


	9. Paper Boy

Carlisle sat alone in a chair in the corner of his living room. The falling snow outside reminded him of the last time he had seen Esme.

The day had been a struggle to get through and Carlisle had almost used the excuse of feeling ill to end the work day prematurely. He had managed to get by, but kept to himself for most of the day before retreating to the cold comfort of his home.

The newspaper with Esme's picture on it sat on a small table in front of where he sat, and with each passing minute her face got harder and harder to see. The world around him grew darker, colder... still, Carlisle didn't move.

The sting in the corners of his eyes were the aftermath of his quiet sobs, and bags had formed beneath them that left him feeling lethargic.

Carlisle felt responsible for what had happened. Esme had confided in him and he did nothing to stop it because of what society told him was right - don't meddle in other people's business, don't interfere with the way husbands and wives treat each other and certainly don't kiss a married woman.

Carlisle knew now that none of that mattered. He would break all the rules and then some if he could get Esme back; if he could save her.

For the first time in hours he felt the cold air seeping in from outside. The snow was beginning to pile up and felt as if he would be trapped inside his home with nothing but his thoughts.

Carlisle rose from his chair and shuffled groggily over to the fireplace. He threw some wood inside and soon got a fire going, but the warmth did nothing to soothe him.

A part of him, for the first time, felt reaching for the bottle of warm whiskey that had been sitting in a cabinet for years untouched, but he knew that route would only worsen the situation and deepen his sadness.

Charles Evanson's face popped into his mind and he felt a fury like never before build up in his chest. He hated the man, and he prayed that his connections with the local police wouldn't get him off the hook.

Carlisle felt disgusted by the thought and the image of himself punching the man over and over entered his mind. He wasn't a violent man, and had gone all of his years without getting into a real fight. Carlisle always felt he was the calm, peaceful one who had the ability to stay rational-minded and even-keeled as far as his temperament was concerned.

Now, he felt like a darker part of him had been awakened, and the thought of pummeling Charles until he couldn't open his eyes was the only satisfying thing he could imagine.

Carlisle sighed and put a hand on his forehead. He watched mindlessly as the flames danced and wood snapped in the fireplace.

He didn't feel like reading, eating or listening to the radio. He felt numb; lost.

Out the window it was nearly dark, and the blanket of white continued to pour down from the sky.

Carlisle stood up as he saw someone on bicycle, their figure barely visible in the weather.

He recognized the bike. It belonged to the town's paperboy, but he was shocked to see the teenager out and about in the storm.

 _What could possibly be so important to send a kid out at night?_ he thought. Carlisle's eyes drifted to the front page of the day's paper. Esme's photograph had begun to haunt him. _And the paper was already delivered this morning..._

A fleeting happy thought passed through his mind, but he didn't want to get wrapped up in it, or take it for reality when the chances were slim to none.

 _Maybe there is a new lead on Esme's story_ , he hoped, _maybe she's alright and they sent the boy out here to get me to help her with a wound she suffered._

Carlisle knew it was wishful thinking. He was sure if by some miracle that was true that they would send a police car out to his house, or phone him first. The town certainly wouldn't send a kid out to pass on the message.

 _Then what is he doing here?_ Carlisle asked himself. _Maybe he got stuck out in this._

He crossed the room to get a better look, glancing out the window. For hours he hadn't heard a car's engine, or seen anybody for that matter.

The bicycle inched closer to his home and then skidded and tipped over, sending the person to the ground in the snow.

Carlisle quickly threw on his shoes and hurried out the door.

Snow had piled up several inches, covering the top of his ankles, leaving his skin with a cold sting. Wind whipped snowflakes all around, assaulting the exposed area on his face.

"What are you doing out here, kid?" Carlisle called, shading above his eyes with hand. He hurried to get to the edge of his yard where the bike went down.

The sound of the front door slamming made Carlisle spin around for a second, though recognized it was just the wind.

It was either a winter wonderland, or the storm of the century - depending on how one looked at it.

He got closer, closing the gap between the two of them. "Where do you live?" he called out again.

Carlisle continued to wonder if there was any amount of significance to the paper boy being out in the weather conditions. Surely his parents would have banned him from leaving the house.

The tire marks left from the bicycle was almost immediately covered and Carlisle had no idea what to do. He assumed the kid's parents would be worried sick if he didn't return home, but there was no way he could just send him on his way and hope for the best. He considered attempting to drive him back, but then quickly let the idea fade. There was no way his car would make it through the messy condition the roads were in.

 _Well, he'll be safe_ , he thought. _I'll give the kid a hot meal and contact the local police to let them know of his whereabouts._

Carlisle finally reached a halfway point as the person walked the bike the rest of the way toward him. He waved a hand. "Come inside." He glanced over his shoulder again and saw the door swaying back and forth in the wind. When he turned back around, he wasn't sure what to think or believe. He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, or if his mental state was somehow helping him cope. The face beneath a dark hood and winter cap was not who he expected - it was not who he expected at all.

Again, his senses fled and for a second the cold meant nothing; it may as well not have existed. He could only focus on the face of the person standing in front of him.

"Esme?"


	10. Escape

Carlisle couldn't believe what he was seeing. It took him a moment to snap back to reality and then his senses returned to him.

Esme stared back him with guilty eyes.

"Come inside," he said, upon staring at her for several seconds with his jaw dropped.

She began to tow the bike, but Carlisle reached for it and allowed her to walk a few steps ahead of him. The two of them hurried up to the house as fast as they could in the thick of the snow and Carlisle shut the door behind them.

"Can I explain everything?" Esme asked, staring at her wide-eyed friend and doctor.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her and then simply nodded. "Of course... but you don't have to. You don't owe me any kind of explanation."

Esme shivered and looked around the hardwood floor. "I've made a mess," she said, glancing at the snow that sat in small patches all around them.

Carlisle didn't care about the snow. He rushed to get a thick, wool blanket and handed it to Esme. "Take this. Hold on." He hurried down the hall and returned with a set of his pajama pants and shirt. "You should go change. You're freezing."

"I need to explain," she protested.

"Change first... please. Your clothes are heavy and you're covered in snow. Get your body temperature up."

Esme nodded and took the clothes he'd brought out for her.

He motioned to a door, "The wash room is in there. Or you can change down the hall in my room. Whatever makes you the most comfortable."

"Thank you," she said with a shivering nod, and then quickly headed for the first door.

Carlisle sat down when the door closed and he put his hands on his head. A smile formed on his face and he laughed lightly to himself before settling back in his chair. The conflicting emotions were pulling him in all directions. The sadness he was experiencing just moments before was still lingering, but now it was being taken over by the extreme opposite. He felt elated and thankful and confused. The wide range of the two conflicting feelings was unnatural and rare. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel.

 _Thankful_ , he thought, _I'm so happy and thankful Esme is alive._

His eyes drifted to the front of the newspaper with her picture on it. How could the reporters have gotten the story so wrong? How could they have led him and others to believe that Esme had perished?

Carlisle kicked off his shoes, and wandered down the hall to grab a new pair of socks before returning to his place in front of the fire. A few minutes passed before Esme returned, looking far more comfortable in the dry clothes.

"I'm not sure where to put my other clothes," she told him.

"Anywhere," he said.

"I placed them in the basket by the sink for now, if that's okay."

Carlisle nodded and stared at her. "Are you okay?"

Esme let out a deep sigh. "I had to do something to get myself out of the situation I was in."

He nodded again and motioned for her to come into the room by the fire.

Esme wrapped the wool blanket around her and sat in a rocking chair a few away. She sighed again from the warmth and then looked at him. "I came out this way on a whim," she explained, "I knew you lived by the falls, and as far as I could tell this was the only house within an eye shot of them." Esme looked down as she continued. "Yesterday I decided to follow through with a plan I had thought about for months. I'd thought of every scenario to get out of the hell I was living in every day. I knew standing up for myself would lead me down a painful road." She took a deep breath, "I contemplated taking my life. I even talked to my mother again on Monday, but she told me that sometimes you have to just put up with some things in a marriage."

Carlisle felt all of the emotions for Esme return, this time with even a higher degree. He felt part of her pain through her words; the sense of feeling trapped, abandoned and unloved. She deserved better; she deserved a life, and he didn't blame her one bit for whatever she had done to get out of the situation.

"Charles was drinking," she explained, "Unlike most nights, I was the one feeding him the alcohol and lots of it." Esme let out a deep exhale before continuing. "I didn't know if I could go through with it or not. I wasn't sure what my next step would be... but when he was extremely drunk he acted in his typical fashion, and this time I let him put his hands on me without much of a fight. My blood was on his hands; on his clothing... and then he passed out." She shook her head, "I left a trail of my blood out the back door and down toward a little creek that runs behind our house. I left my bloody clothing strung about; left the back door open." Esme looked Carlisle in the eye, "I'm a terrible person."

Carlisle was in shock - again. _What a brilliant, elaborate plan of escape_.

"Esme, I can't believe you constructed a plan to that extent," he admitted, causing her to look back down solemnly at the floor, "But I'm so glad you did it."

"If I'd had another choice-"

"You did what you had to do to survive," Carlisle told her, leaning forward in his chair. He didn't know what else to say. His words were true.

The thought of Esme contemplating suicide had him feel like his heart had been ripped out. She was right - there was no other alternative. Had she stayed with Charles he may have killed her, and her own family would have turned a blind eye.

Esme glanced over his shoulder at the paper on the table, and then resumed eye contact with him. "Do you think I'm a terrible person?"

Carlisle shook his head and his eyebrows pressed together. "No."

"An innocent man is in jail right now for my murder."

"Innocent?" he asked, "Esme, no man should ever put his hands on a woman - not his wife, not his sister, not his daughter..." Carlisle shook his head, "The injuries you sustained..." His jaw clenched and he took a deep breath, unable to finish his sentence. "I've never seen such injuries on a person that were caused by another."

"I didn't know where else to go," she confessed, "I wasn't even sure where you lived. I stole a bike from someone's yard in town and came out this way. I didn't know how bad the weather was supposed to get. I tried my best to look like anyone other than myself. That's why I had on the hat, and the hood. I figured I could pass for a male and no one would stop to check on me."

"Did anyone see you?"

Esme shook her head. "I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry if I'm putting you in a bad situation... I just... I trust you."

Carlisle's eyes softened more. "I'm glad you came."

Esme's eyes filled with tears. "What am I going to do?"

He sighed and looked down, and then stood up, crossing the room to comfort her.

Esme rose and hugged him, letting her tears fall again.

"We'll think of something," Carlisle whispered. "You're not alone."


	11. Comfort

Carlisle boiled water and made Esme a cup of tea. She still sat bundled up by the fireplace and tried her best to fit her entire body beneath the warmth of the blanket.

"Drink this," he urged, helping himself to a cup, as well.

"Thank you." She accepted the warm mug between her hands and closed her eyes as she took the first sip. "I'm not used to this."

Carlisle half-smiled at her. "I'm sorry for everything you've gone through." He shook his head and swallowed hard, "When I read the article this morning..." Again, he couldn't finish the sentence.

Esme noticed the bags under his tired eyes for the first time. "I'm sorry," she said again.

Carlisle finally managed a genuine smile . "I can't believe you're alive." He shook his head, and let the smile fade. "I felt responsible."

"What do you mean?"

He took a sip of the tea and stared back at her. "I felt like I should have done something more to help you."

"Carlisle, you couldn't have done anything," Esme assured him. "I mean if my own parents and the police couldn't help me, then what else could you have done? Gosh, I feel so guilty for doing this to you."

"You haven't done anything to me."

"I've got you stuck in the middle of the rut I've lived in for so long."

"You've done nothing wrong, Esme," Carlisle continued to reassure her, "When you care about someone, you help them... and I let you down the first time."

"Carlisle-"

"I could have done more," he went on, "I've spent all day thinking about how I could have saved you." Carlisle struggled to keep himself from letting tears fall and managed to keep them in.

Esme stared at him, "You've done more for me in the few months I've known you than anyone else has in my entire life. You listen... you care... I could see how much it bothered you to see what Charles did to me." Her eyes filled up with tears, "My own mother didn't care as much as you. I could see it in your eyes - in the way you interacted with me." She paused, "I feel it now."

Carlisle took a deep breath and eyed the ceiling for a moment as he continued the struggle to keep his emotions in tact. A single tear finally managed to escape the corner of his eye, though he wiped it away quickly.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you like that ever again," he promised.

Esme looked down into her tea cup. "I realize that it completely unorthodox and inappropriate for me to be here-"

Carlisle cut her off again. "Esme, you being here is a blessing. You being alive is a blessing." He shook his head, "Besides if no one knows you're here then no one can care about it, or talk about it."

A small smile spread across her face and she took another sip from her tea. "I bet you're thinking how simple your life was before I walked into the doctor's office."

Carlisle shook his head. "I've never thought that." He paused, "The exact opposite actually."

Esme looked at him, and the serious nature of her one-word question made him see how low her sense of self-worth was because of Charles. "Why?"

He stared back at her, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes. "Because you're a strong, amazing woman, Esme."

She looked down and felt the tightening in her chest and throat that often occurred before she cried. Esme shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't believe that?" Carlisle asked her.

Esme wiped a few more tears away and continued to look down. "It's not the easiest thing to believe when you're told the opposite every day... and when your own parents wouldn't stand up for you."

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes for just a few minutes," Carlisle told her. He cleared his throat. "Honestly, I feel guilty for the position I put you in when I kissed you, but I'd be lying if I said I felt more alive in that moment than I have in years. And before you came here, today was one of the worst days that I can ever remember."

Esme sat almost stone-like as he spoke, gripping her cup of tea with both hands.

"I know we've only known each other for a few months, but you've made an impact on my life that I can't accurate describe to you. I care about you. I've worried about you from the moment you came into the office."

"This is going to sound insane," Esme said, "But once I met you I almost didn't mind when I was sent to the doctor's office. You were my light at the end of a very dark tunnel."

Carlisle sighed and took a sip from his mug and leaned back in his seat again. He had no idea where things would go from here. He knew that Esme couldn't stay hidden forever in his home. She would be safe, but still a prisoner to her life to some extent. There were a number of unanswered questions that he didn't have at that moment, and decided that time would provide him with answers.

He rose from where he sat. "I'm going to run a warm bath for you. I'll leave towels in there and you can take your time. Get warm, get comfortable. If you need anything else just ask."

Esme didn't argue. She still felt the chill from being out in the cold for so long and the thought of taking a bath sounded great. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, Carlisle."

He nodded and headed down the hall, preparing warm bath water and leaving several towels out for her to use afterwards. When he returned to the living room he waved Esme in his direction.

"Are those clothes alright?" Carlisle asked.

"These are fine, yes," she responded with a nod. "Thank you."

"Okay." He pointed into the bathroom. "The tub is filled. You can add more water or do whatever it is you need to do. Use whatever you want."

"Okay." Esme nodded, still clutching onto the blanket he'd given her.

Carlisle took a deep breath, "I'm going to put some fresh sheets on the bed and get the heavier quilt I have in the closet. You can sleep in there. I'll sleep in the living room."

"No," she began to protest, "I'll take the living room."

"Get a good night's sleep," Carlisle told her, "I fall asleep reading out here every now and then, so it's not something I'm not used to." He could see she was about to argue the idea with him again, "I insist... please."

Esme realized she wouldn't win the argument, and knew that Carlisle was too much of a gentleman to have her sleep on the couch in the living room. "Alright."

Carlisle half smiled and turned to walk down the hall to give Esme her privacy she needed.

He went down to his room, made the bed as he said and laid out the heaviest blanket he had over the top. He then proceeded to pull down the shades on the rare chance that somebody might walk by and see Esme sleeping in the room. Carlisle then found another blanket and a spare pillow and set himself up on the couch in the main room.

For awhile he laid there staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were racing, and he couldn't help but think what the future held for him, and for Esme. The silence was deafening and he felt how his heart was racing despite how still he laid, and how quiet the house was. There wasn't a sound except for the snaps and pops of the fire; but Esme finally emerged from the wash room and took a decompressing breath as she rounded into the living room.

"Thank you," she said again. "You're sure you don't want to switch places?"

Carlisle laid on the couch and he shook his head. "I want you to get a good night's sleep," he told her again.

"What about you?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Will you be able to sleep okay on the couch?" Esme asked him.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll be fine. I've slept out here before."

She swallowed and nodded. "Thanks."

"Do you need anything else?"

Esme shook her head. "No." She cleared her throat. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Esme wandered down the hallway and made her way into Carlisle's bedroom. There was nothing on the walls but a stray shelf and a cross. There were small pieces of furniture and a mirror with a picture of two people, who she assumed were his parents, perched to the side of it.

A small lamp glowed on a nightstand by the bed and Esme slipped under the covers, feeling instant comfort when her head hit the pillow.

She hugged the covers to her body and took in a deep breath. The pillowcase lingered with Carlisle's scent - whether it was the soap he used, or something else, but she felt comfort being engulfed in the warmth of his blankets.

For awhile she laid there unable to fall asleep despite how exhausted she felt. Esme couldn't wrap her head around the changes that would be brought to her life. Charles was out of the picture, and better yet, in jail. She felt safe for the first time in many years, and almost felt uncomfortable being comfortable in the bed she slept in. There was no danger or doom lurking around the corner. She could sleep - really sleep without fearing for her safety. The thought in itself was liberating.

Esme took a deep breath and closed her eyes, guessing that leftover adrenaline contributed to her temporary insomnia. She could barely make out the numbers on the clock, but the last number she remembered seeing the hour hand trace over was the roman numeral II. It was then when she finally felt the exhaustion get the best of her and she drifted off to sleep.


	12. View of the Falls

Esme woke up to the smell of some type of breakfast food. When her eyes flickered open it took her a minute to recognize her surroundings. Almost right away her memory caught up with her, and she replayed the events of the last day or so in her mind.

She felt like she had been asleep for days and couldn't remember the last time she felt safe enough to sleep through the night.

Esme yawned and sat up onto her elbows, glancing at the clock on the wall. She thought maybe the time was wrong and hoped it was.

 _I slept until ten-thirty?_ she asked herself.

Immediately, she climbed out of bed and felt the winter chill that lingered in the house. Right away she wanted to climb back beneath the covers, but all the more she wanted to see Carlisle and thank him again.

Esme slowly made her way out the room and quickly noticed Carlisle in the kitchen. He stood over a stove and alternated between several different pots and pans. She smiled, having never witnessed a man who knew what he was doing in the kitchen.

"Um... good morning," she said hesitantly, causing him to turn around.

Carlisle half-smiled and waved with a cooking utensil. "Make yourself comfortable," he said, "You can put on the radio on the table if you'd like. I'm not sure the paper will get here before the end of the day." He glanced out the window at the world of grays and whites. Snowflakes continued to fall. "There aren't going to be many people going out today."

"You don't have work?"

He shook his head. "Today was Dr. Huntington's day, but I did call it to let them know I would be on call in case of an emergency. David and Martha didn't go into the office, either."

"What can I do?" Esme asked, "Let me help you."

Carlisle shook his head, "Sit down at the table, or in the chair; couch..." He shrugged, "I'm just about finished."

"I'm sorry I slept in until practically the afternoon," she went on, "I don't think I've ever slept past six o'clock... at least in the last five years or so."

He grinned, "Esme... I'm a doctor. Sometimes your body is telling you that you need that rest. It's snowing... you and I have nowhere to go. You woke up just in time for breakfast to be finished."

She felt herself beginning to smile and Carlisle's got wider. He motioned toward the table.

"You're sure you don't need help?" she asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "There is bread and butter, eggs and bacon."

Esme slid into a chair beside the kitchen table. She watched Carlisle slice up the freshly baked bread before making her a plate. He then helped himself and joined her at the table.

"Thank you," Esme told him, staring down at the plate of food before her.

Carlisle rose and drew the curtains that gave a view of the front yard. "I just don't want someone to see you."

She nodded and took a bite. "Maybe I can cook dinner."

He smiled, "Esme, you're a guest in my house. You don't have to do a thing."

The two of them ate in silence for a moment before she finally looked up at him. "What am I going to do, Carlisle?"

Carlisle finished the bite he had in his mouth and then stared back at her. "Honestly..." he sighed, "I don't know."

"You'll go back to work when the snow clears in a few days," Esme said, "Then what?"

He half-grinned at her again. "We don't have to come up with a solution that quickly, unless you don't want to stay here, in which case-"

"I don't mind," she assured him, cutting him off, "I just thought _you_ would mind."

Carlisle took another bite. "I don't."

"You're so polite," Esme said to him, "I showed up on your doorstep. I feel like you may end up feeling obligated to let me overstay my welcome here. Are there hotels in the next town?"

"You want to stay in a hotel?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well... no, not exactly, but-"

Carlisle placed a hand over hers and Esme looked down, causing him to draw his hand back. "I don't feel obligated, and you're not overstaying your welcome. If you don't feel comfortable staying here then I will help you get to where ever it is you want to go. I'll be whatever you want me to be for you."

Esme took a deep breath. "I'll stay... if that's okay."

He nodded and then refocused on his breakfast.

"You're not worried that you could get in trouble?" Esme asked him.

Carlisle shook his head. "I prayed for a second chance to help you and I got it." He collected scrambled eggs on his fork and took a bite.

She stood up and rounded the table, and then kissed him on the cheek before sitting back down. "Thank you so much Carlisle."

"You're welcome." He looked around, "If someone happens to come to the house, which no one really does, you'll have to stay hidden."

Esme nodded and took a bite of her bread, "Of course."

"I guess the good news is you have a view of the falls from the back room," Carlisle told her, "You can paint them now."

She grinned and then nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Something to do during the day when I do go back to work."

Esme nodded. "You don't mind me being here when you're gone?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. You can make yourself at home."

...

Friday had passed and Esme found herself falling asleep early that night. Two solid nights of restful sleep was so foreign to her that it almost felt unnatural to wake up feeling focused and alert. Again, Carlisle made her breakfast and she vowed to return the favor, though he continued to protest each time she offered.

The snow had slowed by mid-Saturday and she stayed inside while Carlisle went out to get some groceries.

Esme didn't want to snoop, or feel nosy, but she made her way into an office-style room with a wall of books. She thumbed through them - some were fiction, some were not. A desk with a small lamp sat a few feet away from the bookcases and she imagined Carlisle sitting there reading about the latest medical revelations. The image made her smile.

She pulled the curtain back by the window glanced out the way toward the oversized waterfall that she had admired many times before. In some ways she felt the falls were partially responsible for allowing her plan of escape to work. Had she and Carlisle not had the conversation about the unique location of his home then she wouldn't have known where he lived.

Esme made her way back to the bookcase and found one of Shakespeare's many tragedies. She decided it would be a good way to keep herself occupied and so she took the book to the living room, bundled up under a cover and began to read.

The time flew by as she created dramatic imagery in her head for the main characters Romeo and Juliet and their loyal counterparts.

"Hey!" The front door opened and Esme nearly jumped out of her seat, but laughed to herself when she saw it was obviously Carlisle.

"Sorry," he said, raising his eyebrows, and then a slow smile formed on his face. "I, uh, picked you up something."

Esme placed the book down and rose to help him with the bags he held in his arms. "You did?"

Carlisle nodded and the two of them placed all the bags down on the kitchen table. She helped him put the food away, and found herself to be curious when he didn't elaborate.

He hurried to the last bag that he'd placed on the ground and lifted a small easel and some paint supplies out of it. "I figured you can start painting," he told her, "Maybe Monday when I'm not here during the day," his eyes drifted to the couch where she'd left the book. "Or you could continue reading."

Esme stared at him in disbelief. "You got this for me?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I don't want you to feel bored all day. It's bad enough you can't leave the house. I imagine you'd get stir crazy. I do sometimes if I'm here too long alone."

Esme felt a lump develop in her throat. Her heart ached, for the first time, in a good way. She felt truly happy. "I don't have the words to say."

"Where do you want them?" he asked, "The office? There's a good view from in there."

She nodded, still in a state of awe. "Yeah, okay."

Carlisle looked at her for a moment before moving everything down the hall. When he returned he was shocked to see that Esme had broken down to tears.


	13. Together

Carlisle was confused. "Are you alright?"

Esme felt silly for crying, and blamed her out-of-whack emotions. "Yes."

He stood a few feet from her and had no idea what to do.

"I'm not crying because I'm unhappy or sad," she said through her tears. She smiled and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands.

Carlisle rushed to get her napkins and handed them over.

Esme shook her head, "You're just so nice. I must be so far gone to not know what it feels like to be treated like this. It feels unreal to me." She decided to be bold and used the empowerment she felt from being in Carlisle's company to show him some more of her reality prior to the Thursday morning. Esme undid the top button on the shirt Carlisle had leant her and turned her back to him to reveal her upper back and shoulders.

"This is what I'm used to," she told him, exposing the bruises that covered her fragile upper body.

Carlisle hated witnessing the details of Esme's terrible past with Charles. For years this had been her reality. The poor woman couldn't even get a good night's sleep in her own home.

He cleared his throat, "I'm so sorry."

Esme sighed, reliving her more recent altercations with Charles. The beatings had gotten worse over the course of their marriage until it finally grew to be routine. Her eyes closed and she stopped thinking about her abusive _ex_ -husband when she felt Carlisle slip one arm around her waist as he hugged her from behind. His other hand traced the bare skin of her shoulders across all the bruises and remnants of her former abuse.

She sank back into him and let her hand tightened over his when she felt his gentle kisses along the same area.

Esme's body relaxed and cool chills ran down her back as she focused on his touches. She linked her fingers through his along her waistline.

Carlisle stopped what he was doing and rested his chin on her shoulder, whispering in ear. "That will never happen to you as long as I'm with you."

Esme's eyes remained closed and she pinned herself against him and closely as she could.

Carlisle kept himself wrapped around her and let a few ragged breaths land on her neck.

She turned to face him and hesitated for just a moment before she brought her lips to his. Esme felt his hands reposition along her back as he kissed her back with the same cautious enthusiasm as she had.

Carlisle didn't hold back as he had the last time; he didn't pull away or break off their embrace the way he had the time before. Neither of them had to think about anything.

Esme towed him toward the hallway and hoped that the distance between the kitchen and the bedroom wouldn't be enough time for Carlisle to reconsider what was potentially about to happen. Before she could contemplate it any farther he had begun kissing her again and didn't at all fight off Esme's hands as they undid the belt on his pants.

Carlisle kissed her with more urgency and Esme let out a quiet moan when his lips drifted from her mouth to her neck as she pulled him on top of her onto the bed.

Intimacy was something that didn't exist in her marriage with Charles. She didn't desire him, and without complaint it had been a long time since the two of them shared a remotely 'romantic' moment.

Esme felt something new, something she had never felt before as she experienced real intimacy with a man for the first time.

Carlisle kissed her; he let his hands trace her body with care as she easily escaped the oversized clothes she had been wearing.

Esme never thought she would be in the position she was in now - at least not with anyone other than Charles Evanson. Carlisle was nothing like him. She had grown to despise the occasionally moments she and Charles had alone. Sex had felt more like her civic duty as a wife than something she actually enjoyed.

She hadn't felt Carlisle for longer than a minute and already she knew how deprived of the pleasures of making love. For the first time she desired and trusted the man who she shared perhaps the most intimate act you could do with somebody. Esme savored each movement of his lips and tongue against her own and let her desire for him be known through every sigh.

The moment had begun so quickly that neither of them had time to process any of it until they laid entwined together beneath the collection of sheets and blankets.

Esme wanted to laugh, cry and jump in the air all at once. Her heart beat rapidly, thumping against Carlisle's chest as he continued to lay on top of her. She wanted to talk to him; to get him to face her but felt content when she felt his lips touch her cheek and earlobe before he let out a deep breath.

She ran a hand up and down the center of his back and then closed her eyes.

Carlisle had stopped thinking about what the world around them claimed was right or wrong. He felt Esme's arms tighten around him and realized there was nowhere else he was supposed to be, and no one else he had ever envisioned being with the way he did with her.

Neither of them had a clear plan of what was to come, but there was one thing they knew for sure - neither one of them had to face it alone. They could figure things out together.


	14. Live in the Moment

Esme awoke in the morning, letting her eyes flicker open. Again, she had to think for a moment in order to accurately perceive reality. Carlisle's light snoring behind her was the first indicator that the night before was real. She felt his arm lazily strung around her and suddenly felt insecure about the lack of clothing she had on now that the room wasn't dark. The insecurities only lasted a moment because her thoughts immediately began to relive her evening with Carlisle.

 _I can't believe all of that really happened_ , she thought with a smile.

Esme let out a deep breath, feeling her stomach rise and fall. She felt like everything was unreal. Her life had changed so drastically over the course of a week that her mind, heart and body didn't know how to deal with it. There were a few things that Esme was certain about - she felt genuinely happy and safe with Carlisle. She wished that she had met him before she met Charles because _this_ could have been her reality all along. She wouldn't have had to suffer for so long, or put Carlisle in a spot that was completely unfair to him.

She turned and looked over her shoulder to see Carlisle sleeping peacefully. Another smile escaped her lips as she continued to listen to his snores. He looked peaceful and almost boyish from the way his blond hair was perfectly messy from tossing and turning throughout the night.

Esme wanted to lay with him forever. She had never felt so euphoric from any single act the way she did now. Carlisle made every terrible day with Charles worth it, and Esme knew she would go through that same hell all over again if she knew it would lead to a moment like this. She hoped whatever was going on between them wouldn't be temporary.

She sighed and closed her eyes, linking her fingers through his by her waist. Esme felt completely different than she ever had in the past. She didn't care what time it was, what the weather was like or what responsibilities lied ahead of either of them. All she could focus on was the moment.

Carlisle stirred for the first time as he felt Esme's hand link up with his beneath the covers. He felt a chill from the air and pulled her closer against him before finally letting his eyes adjust to the morning light that flickered in through the pulled curtains that covered the window.

He laid still for a few seconds and felt his own insecurities begin to weigh in on him. They were far different than Esme's. He hoped that he hadn't moved too fast in what had happened between the two them. He felt responsible now for her safety and well-being and knew that Esme's emotional state was hardly at its peak. She was healing and asking for help and now here the two of them were lying in bed together.

Carlisle didn't regret a thing. He had thought of Esme in ways that he hadn't thought of another woman on all levels. If by some miracle he was given the opportunity to take up next to her every day from here on out he would be blessed.

That being said, Carlisle didn't know where to start. He didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all.

 _You have to say something_ , he thought and then let out a deep breath.

Carlisle quietly cleared his throat and Esme turned her body around so she could see his face.

He half-smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." Esme hadn't felt so nervous in all of her life. She felt butterflies in her stomach from the second he spoke.

Carlisle had to ask, and hoped that it was alright to do so. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and tried not to cling so protectively to the covers. "Yeah."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room, laying his head flat on the pillow. "I hope you don't think that I-"

Esme silenced him before he could continue, as she knew exactly what he was about to say. "Carlisle last was probably the greatest night of my life. Not just because of this. I've already felt amazed from everything you've done for me, and then you brought me home that gift. I didn't have to think, and I know that sounds irresponsible but I've been thinking about you for weeks and months and it felt right to... act." She thought for a moment and continued, "I feel the need to tell you that I have never been in this position before. The only man I've ever kissed was Charles. I've never been in another man's bed. I never strayed from my marriage. I-"

Carlisle cut her off by touching the side of her face gently and bringing his lips to hers.

Esme closed her eyes and felt her body relax from the long, closed-mouth kiss he had initiated. Her hands released the blankets she had been clutching and she placed one against his bare chest.

"I know," Carlisle told her. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

Esme opened her eyes and stared back into his. "Well, actually when I was thirteen there was a boy, Oliver, who kissed me at school on the playground. But aside from that I've never even kissed anyone else."

Carlisle smiled wider and laughed lightly, making her laugh with him. He kept a hand on the side of her face. "I wasn't anticipating any of this happening," he told her, "At least not last night."

"Me either," she admitted, looking down for a moment.

"But I'm glad that it did," Carlisle went on. "I'm sorry if you feel like you're stuck in the middle." He sighed and reciprocated when Esme brought her lips back to his.

Carlisle kissed her again for a moment before pulling away. "I love you, Esme."

She didn't hesitate. "I love you, too."

"We're going to figure this out," he promised.

"I want to be with you," Esme told him, "Permanently. I don't want this to be something that comes and goes. I've never met anyone like you, Carlisle."

Carlisle saw the fear in her eyes as she spoke the last few sentences. He had no intention of leaving and felt that same level of hurt thinking that Esme might one day slip out of his life, or that someone would find out she was alive and their lives would suddenly be turned upside down. Esme would be back to her life with Charles and who knows what would happen to him. He tried not to think of the negatives.

"I want this," Carlisle told her, "I want to take care of you forever."

Esme smiled and again wanted to ask, "How will it work?" But she didn't. She kissed him another time and took the initiative by urging him back on top of her.

Carlisle felt the weather played into their favor. The snow had begun falling again and no one expected him in at the office on his second day off. Monday he would return to work and for the time being Esme could remain in his home, painting and reading at her leisure. Things weren't going to be overly difficult over the course of the week to come.

He couldn't control the future, and knew they would sit down and discuss the options soon. Now, he decided to take Esme's lead and live in the moment.

Carlisle forgot about the cold and the difficult decisions they would face, and rather let the warmth of Esme's touch and the joys of new love take control.


	15. Home

Carlisle's first day back to work was surreal. He felt as if it had been years since he'd stepped into the office. Throughout the drive he'd felt anxious and was already wondering how Esme was doing there alone at the house. He hoped she felt comfortable, and wasn't too bored. Moreso he hoped she was safe and that no one would wander over to the place unsuspectingly.

"How have you been holding up with the snow, Dr. Cullen?" Martha asked, smiling from behind her desk.

He half-smiled, "I've been alright, I suppose. How have you and your husband been holding up?"

"We stocked up on food, that's for sure." She smiled again. "Oh, hey, I have at least a fraction of good news regarding that case with our former patient Esme."

Carlisle tried not to let his features perk up and he asked casually. "What's the good news?"

"It appears as though her husband will be found guilty of her murder." Martha shrugged, "So if nothing else there will be justice."

"Good," Carlisle said with a nod, "The man deserves to be behind bars."

"All those times she came in here..." she went on, "Do you think it was because of him? I was starting to suspect so, but I really couldn't tell. He put on quite the façade."

"I had my suspicions, as well," he told her, "I'm sorry that things had to... end like this. She seemed like a good person."

Martha nodded, and then Carlisle decided to excuse himself to the back room.

"I'm just going to catch up on some paperwork that I didn't finish the other day."

"I'll come find you when Mrs. Marshall arrives with her son for his checkup."

"Thank you." He smiled politely and wandered into the back room. His eyes rose to meet the time on the clock, which read barely eight o'clock.

Carlisle loved his profession, and took every minute of the job seriously. He had never had to combat his work ethic and drive during the daily grind with anything else. Now, in his downtime, all he could think about was Esme. He tried to give himself a break as he reminded himself that their circumstances were anything but typical. He decided around noon he would call to make sure things were fine and that she was alright on her own.

The day soon grew to be busy and patients were in and out of the office like it had a revolving door. Carlisle didn't have time to think about anything but his work, and while the morning seemed the drag, the afternoon flew by like most of workdays did.

"Martha," he said as the day nearly came to a close, "Go home a half hour early. I'll make sure you get the full hour on your time card."

She grinned, "Really?"

Carlisle nodded, "You should be resting. Enjoy a little extra time at home with your husband."

Martha teased him. "It's because I'm showing now, isn't it?" She put a hand on her developing baby bump.

He laughed. "That may have something to do with it."

She reached for her coat. "You're sure?"

Carlisle nodded, "I can hold the place down for the last half hour."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and began making the rounds that she typically did.

Carlisle swept the floors, organized some folders and cleaned up a bit to pass the rest of the time before his shift concluded. With that, he turned off the lights, punched out his and Martha's time clocks and then headed outside.

The streets were nearly empty. Stray lights were on, but the weather made it appear like a ghost town.

Before getting into his car, Carlisle paid a few cents and grabbed a newspaper from the box near the office building.

Esme and Charles had the front page again. Word for word he read the details of the crime, and they matched up exactly with Esme's plan. He pictured the events actually taking place - which minus the murder he knew they had for years and years. Each time he read or heard the details he felt the anger and sadness beckon him. He was glad that everyone in town was seeing the real Charles, and he hoped that Esme's parents were deeply regretting turning their daughter's cries for help away.

Charles, himself, couldn't even claim in innocence. He had been so intoxicated on the night that he couldn't defend himself. From the nature of his quotes it appeared as though he actually _believed_ he had killed Esme.

"This whole town suffers at the hands of this man," one local man is quoted as saying. There were other similar statements, all supporting the incarceration of Charles Evanson.

Carlisle wanted to show Esme. He wanted to tell her how brilliant and brave and bold her plan was; but he didn't want her to have to do what he just did, and read about the incident in detail. She had lived through it already, why would he force her to live it again?

Carlisle skimmed through the last few pages before slipping the paper into a trash can nearby. He then hopped in his car and drove out to the edge of town like he had for every day for years. That day he felt different. He had someone to go home to - someone who he had confessed his love for the day before. Esme waited for him, and he wanted to keep pushing her past farther and farther behind her.

Had their relationship and her existence not been a secret, he would have stopped at one of the local stores to buy a bouquet of flowers. He knew he couldn't take the chance of someone seeing him, or being a bit too nosy and so he decided against it. The same thought had crossed his mind about buying her clothes, but he knew that patience would be the key to all of the things that would make their situation more normal, and easier than it was now.

Carlisle made it home safely and felt his heart flutter a bit as he walked up the sidewalk and slipped his key in the doorknob. When he flung the door open he smelled an aroma that made his mouth water, and he assumed right away that Esme had been cooking.

Quickly he closed the door behind him and removed his shoes and jacket before rounding the corner.

Esme turned to greet him as he walked in the door and flashed a big smile. "I hope you don't mind that I made us dinner. It's about time I return the favor."

Carlisle smiled back and eagerly approached her.

Almost all hesitation had been lost in terms of their physical relationship, as Esme wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as the two of them shared an enthusiastic kiss upon being out of one another's company all day.

"How was your day?" Carlisle asked her.

Esme smiled. "It was fine... better now."

He kissed her again and couldn't bring himself to part from her.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"I can't complain."

Esme couldn't get enough of his attention and affection. She felt on top of the world every time he spoke to her, and held her in his arms and kissed her. She brought her lips back to his and he finally laughed against her mouth when the situation felt like it could escalate.

"I think we should finish cooking this dinner," he said, still grinning. "And then... we can decide what to do with the rest of the night."

"Sounds good," she said, kissing him once more. "But I'd really like it if you let _me_ do the rest of the cooking. It's almost done and you've been out all day so... go change and relax."

"You're sure?"

Esme smiled. "I'm sure."

Carlisle gave her a wink and headed down the hall. He didn't realize how great it was to come home to someone - and in this case not just anyone. He was so lucky to come home to Esme.


	16. Five Weeks Later

Weeks had passed and April was just beginning. There had been spurts of winter weather throughout the month of March, but generally speaking things were beginning to warm up. Slush still lingered on the outskirts of some of the back roads in town, and there were small piles of snow here and there, but everyone was ready to welcome the sunshine and spring weather.

Carlisle had debated with Esme about taking her several towns away on the weekends with him just to be able to get out of the house and enjoy a change of scenery. She had politely declined as she still lived in fear that someone would find her. In the mean time she had been painting, reading and practicing paragraphs of cursive writing that she had learning in school years ago.

Still, Carlisle didn't want to keep her locked away from the world forever. He knew it wasn't fair and guessed that the routine was making Esme more weary than she realized.

They had had important discussions, and with Esme's protests that things were just fine he didn't argue much. The cold weather and snowy nights were enough to keep anybody content and indoors; however now that the flowers were blossoming and the ice cream shops were opening up, and baseball season was kicking off, he felt as if she couldn't limit herself any longer.

Carlisle had to do something. He arrived home from work and anticipated having a serious conversation with Esme. For weeks he'd toyed with ideas, some more drastic than others, and decided there was only one option. They had to sell the house and relocate.

He loosened his tie and entered the house, checking with his watch. It was just about six o'clock and by this time their routines had become fairly normal. Esme enjoyed cooking dinner for the two of them, and the aroma of one of her meals filled the house.

Carlisle looked around the dark rooms - the shades were drawn and everything appeared just a bit gloomier than it did outside where birds were beginning to chirp and kids were beginning to play, and ride their bikes.

He strolled into the kitchen and pressed his eyebrows together when he saw it was empty. A pot of some sort sat on the stove.

"Esme?" he asked, looking around the immediate area. His eyes traveled to the living room before he headed down the hall.

"I'm right here," she told him, calling from one of the rooms.

Carlisle rounded into the bathroom and saw Esme throwing water on her face as she leaned over the sink.

"Everything okay?" he asked, approaching her.

She cleared her throat and nodded, "Yeah... yeah I think so."

Carlisle let his skepticism show in his features. "Are you sure?"

Esme smiled and then dried her face, taking a quick glance in the mirror. "Yeah." She smiled but, passed by him and headed toward the kitchen. "I made a stew," she informed him, "I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," he assured her, following a few feet behind. "Did something happen today?"

Esme glanced over her shoulder at him from the stove. "No... not really."

Her answers were vague, and he knew there was something off about the way she was carrying herself.

"You're sick of being inside, aren't you?" Carlisle suspected.

"No, I'm okay," Esme insisted.

"You can tell me," he urged, "It's not fair that you spend all this time inside. It's starting to get nice out, we can-"

"I'm really okay,"

"Let me take you out this weekend," Carlisle said, "We'll go a few towns away, or a few hours away if you'd like. We can spend a night or two in a hotel and just enjoy being out and about. I'll take you shopping. One of the great lakes isn't all that far of a drive. We could go there."

Esme smiled at him, and the idea sounded tempting. She was about to speak, but put a hand up toward her mouth and hurried down the hall.

Carlisle followed closely behind and held Esme's hair back as she got sick in the bathroom.

She put up a hand to attempt waving him away, but didn't get the free second in order to do so.

Carlisle squatted beside her and rubbed her back with his free hand until she was finished and then reached for a tissue so she could wipe her face.

Esme took in a deep breath, "Thank you. You didn't have to come in here."

"I'm a doctor, remember?" he tried to laugh, but couldn't help but show his concern. "How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Just the last few hours." She let out another sigh and he helped her up off the ground. "And once yesterday."

Esme made her way to the sink and washed her face again before straightening everything up and looking at him.

"You should have told me," he said with a shrug.

She sighed and put a hand on her face and then leaned against him.

Carlisle hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "What if you go lay down? You should rest."

Esme leaned back and put a hand against her forehead. "I don't feel right."

"Does your throat hurt?" he asked, "Head?"

She shook her head. "No..."

"What have you eaten today?"

"Just some bread and butter," Esme explained, "That was all I managed to get down."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"What about yesterday?" he asked, "Before and after you got sick."

"I made myself one egg and then the same thing - just bread and butter."

"Have you been drinking enough water?"

Esme nodded. "Yes." She glanced in the mirror. "My face has felt flush the last few days... things just are off... several things are off."

"What else?" Carlisle asked, "Besides nausea."

"Um..." she hesitated and tucked her hair behind her ear on one side. "Like... biological things."

Carlisle was trying to catch up. He could see she was having a hard time explaining. "Come in the other room; lay down for a little while and-"

"Carlisle..." Esme interrupted him before he could go any farther. "I think... um... I mean I've obviously never been in this position before but I think... I think I might be pregnant."


	17. Knock Knock

Carlisle stood still for a moment, and then gave the best response he could by falling back to his medical background. "Well, that would make a lot of sense with the symptoms you were talking about." He tried to let his brain catch up, and then looked back at Esme, who looked completely overwhelmed.

"So, you agree then?" she asked. "There's no other explanation?"

"There could be..." Carlisle closed his eyes and put a hand up to his forehead. "What biological things were you talking about?"

Esme decided to be clear, "My... cycle... it should have begun by now." She stared back at him apologetically. "I didn't put all of it together until this afternoon."

He still wasn't sure what to say, or how to act. A part of him would have felt comfortable slipping into the doctor role, but he knew he couldn't do that. Esme wasn't just his patient. This wasn't a random couple he was speaking with - this was his own situation.

"I'm sorry," she told him, placing her hands on the sides of her face.

"For what?"

"This."

Carlisle shook his head and then snapped back to reality. "Esme..." He wasn't sure what to say, but hugged her against his body.

Esme hugged him back for a second and then pulled away. "I'm sorry, my face just feels flushed. I need air." She headed toward the back room of the house and flung open a window, letting the winter breeze filter in.

Carlisle followed and sat in a chair in the corner of the room by the window. "We have to leave," he said, "If you're content with that, and are able to leave your past here. Your parents-"

"I can't see my parents," Esme said immediately, "If they know I'm alive I'll be back with Charles in no time. I can't see them. I don't want to see them."

He cleared his throat. "Alright... you can't be stuck in this house anymore."

"Where would we go? Someone would eventually recognize us... right?"

Carlisle shook his head. "We'll go across the country. Wisconsin is right in the middle. We'll move to the coast."

"That's a long way, Carlisle." Esme shook her head, "How will we make it all the way?"

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and decided to be very blunt. "I have a lot of money. I inherited a little, and my father left me this house in his will. I've managed to save a lot from working over the last five years or so, and I really haven't gotten out much." Carlisle shrugged. "I have more money than I know what to do with."

Esme stared at him. "You're serious about all of this?"

Carlisle lifted his eyes to meet hers. "We can't have a life here."

"You have a life here."

"This isn't just about me."

Esme kept her eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry I've put you in this position. You have everything figured out here. Maybe if you could just help me get out of town you could come back-"

"Is that what you want?" Carlisle asked, standing up. "Because that's not what I want." He pointed to his own chest.

Esme felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. "I feel responsible," she told him, letting a few fall but keeping her voice steady.

"For what?" he asked.

"For putting you in a spot where now you feel obligated. You have to change your life around."

Carlisle softened his eyes and shook his head before hugging her again. "Esme... I thank God for you every day. I've never felt this type of connection with anyone in my life. I'd go anywhere and do anything to protect you - I hope you can see that. I love you."

She sighed and dried her eyes, but kept her arms around him. "I want to say something."

"Okay."

"If this turns out to be what I think it is... the baby is yours. The last time I had been intimate with Charles was before the New Year. I hate even bringing it up, or thinking about it for that matter, but-"

"I know," Carlisle whispered. He kissed her forehead. "Things seem kind of impossible right now, but if you'll let me I can take the two of us away... we can start over."

Esme sighed and pulled back to look at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yes."

She wiped under her eyes and regained eye contact. Esme was speechless. She felt like another curveball had been hurled in their direction, but she trusted Carlisle.

"I'm so afraid that someone is going to find me here," she confessed. "And I've always wanted children, but..."

"I'm sorry I've put you in this position," Carlisle told her, running a hand up and down her back.

"You?" Esme pulled back and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I think I've gotten myself so wrapped up in this... in us... that I wasn't thinking about anything else." Carlisle shook his head and laughed, "Gosh, I'm a doctor and I did nothing to try to prevent this."

"It's not your fault," she went on, "I showed up out of the blue after staging my death to get away from Charles, you welcome me into your home... both of us felt something for each other and... this is where we are."

He thought for a minute and then looked back at her. "If it's okay with you... we should move... far away."

"No one would find us out the coast like you said... right?"

Carlisle shook his head, "Most people don't have the means to travel that far, nor the reason to."

"Which coast?"

He shrugged. "Pick east or west."

Esme took a deep breath. "I know I've heard Charles mention New York before."

"Then we'll head west... just on a chance."

She didn't hesitate. "Okay." A fleeting thought made her suddenly anxious. "Carlisle, what if someone finds out about all of this before then?" she asked.

"No one is going to find out." He put a hand on her face and kissed her once.

Esme swallowed hard. "I'm going to have a baby." The words seemed surreal.

Carlisle let out a deep breath and nodded to himself.

Esme regretted her next set of words the moment they left her mouth. "You... wouldn't leave me... right?"

He lifted his eyes abruptly. "What?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry... of course you wouldn't... I'm just... I don't know."

"Esme, I'm going to get us out of here. We're going to live a safe, happy life together." His eyes begged her to trust him. "Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and he approached her again, but the two of them froze when there was a loud knock at the door.


	18. Testify

Esme stared fearfully at Carlisle and he looked around the room.

"I'll hide in the closet," she finally told him, and then scampered across the room before he could say anything.

Carlisle stood still for a moment. He didn't know who to expect at his door, as he didn't regularly have many visitors. For another few seconds he just stood there before finally marching to the front of the house upon another short series of knocks.

Carlisle flung open the front door was somewhat relieved to see his co-worker David Huntington. "David." He smiled, "Come in. What brings you here?"

The older gentleman removed his hat and stepped inside with a polite smile. "I don't mean to impose on you so unexpectedly."

"That's fine," Carlisle assured him, closing the door behind him.

"I won't be long. I see you have dinner cooking."

"Can I help you to a bowl?"

David put up a hand. "Thank you, but my wife is cooking and if I'm not hungry for her meal then she'll get on my case." He smiled.

"I understand," Carlisle told him with a quick laugh. He felt like his blood pressure was going through the roof, or that his body was trying to adapt from hearing Esme's new to being completely normal in front of David - not to mention that someone was now inside of his home where he was hiding Esme.

"I just wanted to speak with you about something," the doctor said.

Carlisle nodded politely. "Sure."

"You surely remember Esme Platt Evanson - the girl who had been frequenting the office, and who has recently... passed."

He cleared his throat and hoped his face hadn't either turned completely white or completely red. "Yes... of course."

David nodded and looked at him. "The courts are asking for our testimonies in her case - that is if we have any hard evidence that can be of help to put away her husband Charles Evanson for murder."

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but wasn't wholly sure what to say. What would Esme think of him doing that? Did he have any hard evidence? Would it be in his best interest to just stay out of it? Would make him look bad if he declined to testify?

"I know it's a bit of a pressure situation," David explained, "In the past, a while ago, Esme had been a patient of mine, but as of recent I know she saw you for her visits. Now, back then I had my suspicions about her husband, and Martha tells me that you had yours, too."

Carlisle nodded, "I had yes."

"Did Esme ever say anything specific to you about the way he treated her?"

He sighed, and wanted to say yes, but he also didn't know what Esme would want him to say. "Um... not specifically, no." Carlisle thought for a moment before continuing, "Her injuries always seemed a bit odd to me though... or more the causes of them."

"Enough where you could testify you think?" David asked, and then shook his head, "I'm sorry to be so pushy. I just don't know which way to go with this myself. I want to make sure the bastard gets what he deserves but I want to make sure what I say would be helpful, and not hurtful towards that - you understand?"

"Of course." Carlisle nodded and felt his palms begin to sweat. He was glad that his friend was being proactive in Esme's case, but at the same time all Carlisle wanted to do was stay under the radar and disappear for Esme's sake. He needed to get the two of them out of town.

"I'd like to be of help in her case," he finally said, "Let me go over some files tomorrow at the office and I can probably get more specifics as to what I documented."

David nodded. "Very well. Yes, I think that would probably be for the best."

"When is the actual trial?"

"Saturday," David explained, "I think the man is going to rot in a jail cell until he dies, but the people of this town just have to be sure."

Carlisle lowered his voice. "How are Esme's parents - considering they're still alive?"

He shook his head. "I really don't know."

Carlisle nodded and put his hands on his hips. "I'll check my documentations for her doctor visits," he assured him, "And I'll let you know tomorrow. We can talk and see what can be of use, and what cannot."

"That seems to be the best way to go about it," David agreed with another nod. He glanced over his shoulder into the kitchen. "What, were you expecting me?" He asked with a laugh, placing his hands on his belly.

Carlisle smiled, but wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"Well, you've got two bowls out," he laughed again.

Carlisle laughed back and shrugged, "I was just going through the cabinet in search of a bigger bowl for myself." He smiled, "But again there is plenty so if you'd like to stay for dinner, I suppose there are plenty of bowls to go around."

David put on his hat. "The wife will start to think I have a girlfriend if I come home full." He patted him on the back again and laughed once before heading back to the door.

"Thank you for coming by, David," Carlisle told him, "If there's anything I can do to be of help to the case I'll do it."

"I know, Carlisle." He tipped his hat, "You're a good man. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." David wandered down the walkway and Carlisle watched as he got into his car and drove away. When he sensed that no one was nearby he walked into the room down the hall and opened the closet door where Esme was sitting.

"I couldn't tell who it was," she whispered.

Carlisle helped her to her feet. "David... my co-worker. Dr. Huntington."

"What did he say?"

"He may testify on your behalf," Carlisle explained, "He said he'd had you as a patient before, and he asked if I would testify also."

Esme widened her eyes for a moment, and put a hand on the side of her face.

"I'm not sure what you would like me to do," Carlisle told her.

"How would you testify? Or how would he?" Esme asked, "With what evidence?"

"Just the documentation we have of your injuries." He sighed.

"I don't want you in Charles's crosshairs. If you testify against him-"

"He'll be in jail."

"He has family," Esme told him, shaking her head. "I don't want to see something happen to you... or Doctor Huntington for that matter."

Carlisle took her by the hand and began leading her down the hallway. "I can say that I don't feel as though the documents hold enough evidence... but Esme, what if this could help in keeping him behind bars?"

"What happened to laying low, and getting out of here?" she asked him, eyes begging. "I don't want you to be a target if you testify - that's all. And God forbid he gets out..." Esme shook her head. "It could lead him here one night and then what? If he finds me here he would kill both of us." She looked down toward her midsection. "All three of us."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. "Okay," he said. "I'll stick to the story that there isn't enough evidence to go by." He pulled out a chair at the table once they got into the kitchen and made sure the blinds were all pulled shut again. "I'll try selling the house as soon as possible and we'll get out of here and leave this all behind."

"And then what?"

"And then we'll raise a family out on the coast."


	19. Worth Fighting For

The weather was getting warmer, and the days longer. Typically this was nothing other than a sign of winter turning to spring, and spring turning to summer. For Carlisle it was time - time was passing and he had Esme at home locked away from the world and pregnant with his child.

He had looked into the documents for the sake of the building case against Charles and that afternoon had spoken with David about what they could possibly use and what they couldn't. He still wasn't sure which way to go, but he knew he couldn't do anything to put Esme's location in jeopardy.

Almost another full work week had passed, and Carlisle packed his things for the day, taking the documents home with him to look over in order to evaluate what he should do. As he rounded out of the office and onto the street, Carlisle immediately heard loud voices and recognized David's right away.

"I will not tolerate this vigilante behavior, gentlemen," the middle-aged doctor shouted, "It would be in your best interest to go now."

Carlisle walked around the corner into the parking lot that sat adjacent to the building where the two of them worked and right away noticed a man with his hands on the collar of David's overcoat. Another man stood just behind him.

"Hey!" Carlisle shouted, approaching the men.

"Mind your business," one of the men stated, but Carlisle continued to head in their direction.

"Let him go," he ordered, "No one wants any trouble."

The man with his hands on the doctor shifted his eyes to meet Carlisle. "You work with him?"

"I do," Carlisle said with a nod.

"So you're in on this too then?"

"In on what?"

"On trying to keep my brother in jail."

Carlisle stared back at the man, and assumed he knew of his identity - or at least the identity of his brother. "What does David have to do with any of that?"

"Hear-say says there's evidence here that may help book him for murder against his wife," the man went on.

"What's that have to do with him?" Carlisle asked again, "David doesn't have anything to do with this."

"A little birdie says differently," the second man contested.

"Well I work with the man daily," Carlisle told him, "And I can tell you he's not involved in any of it."

"So, you must the doctor involved then," the other one suspected, letting go of David's shirt. He walked up to Carlisle, who put his hands up.

Carlisle looked the first men in the eye, and David quickly ran to accompany him. "You know what your brother did - if it's who I'm thinking of."

"Charles Evanson."

"He battered his wife," Carlisle said, shaking his head, "Everyone who knew the two of them witnessed it. He can't even remember taking her life."

"Oh, and the media is always right, right?" Charles's brother went on, "You believe what the papers tell you."

"No, I believe what I witnessed."

"Carlisle-" David began, but one of the men reached for him again and Carlisle stepped in front and swatted his arm away. Before Carlisle could get a word in, the man in front swung his arm forcefully and connected with Carlisle's midsection.

"Stop it!" David began, but the man's friend grabbed him again as Charles's brother squatted down.

"There is no evidence here," the man said quietly to Carlisle, who was now hunched over holding his side. "You'll both listen if you know what's good for you."

Carlisle winched and shook his head, causing the Evanson brother to spit in his face before calling off his friend.

He wanted to retaliate and go after the man, but he knew it wouldn't do any good; he could get in trouble; it could lead them to Esme or motivate the police to somehow investigate his house.

"Are you alright?" David asked, leaning down to place a hand on his back.

"Yeah." Carlisle wiped the spit from his face and took a deep breath before standing up and watching the men get into their car.

"I didn't mean to get you involved like this," David said to him. "I didn't think helping to keep that monster behind bars for the sake of that poor woman would lead us to this. I'm sorry, Carlisle."

Carlisle dusted off his clothes and looked at David. "It's not your fault. You're doing the right thing."

"Am I?"

"Yes." He nodded and held onto his side.

"We should just stay out of it. They'll have enough evidence. I heard more recently that he's planning on pleading his guilt."

"We'll see," Carlisle said. He looked at David again. "Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He straightened the collar of his jacket, and then his eyes lit up. "My wife is home by herself... you don't think..."

"I'm sure it's just an empty threat to you and me," Carlisle told him, and then thought of Esme sitting alone at home. "But maybe just in case you ought to get back. I'll call this in to the local police."

"Thank you, Carlisle." David looked down at his hand on his ribs, "We'll have to take a look at that."

"I'm fine," he assured him, "Just get yourself home to your wife."

The two of them parted ways and head to their separate cars. Carlisle watched as David's car took off in the opposite direction as his. He glanced repeatedly in his rearview mirror to make sure no one was following him, and took an alternate route that led him back to his home. As far as he was concerned, no one had tailed him and he hurried inside to make sure Esme was alright.

"Hi," Esme greeted right away when Carlisle walked in the door. "What's wrong?" She picked up on his demeanor right away.

Carlisle cleared his throat and hung his jacket. He decided to be honest. "David was getting bullied by a couple of guys outside the office," he explained, "I stepped in."

"What do you mean bullied?" Her eyes grew wider.

"It must have gotten around that he was trying to come up with evidence... against Charles."

Esme's face changed and she put a hand up to her forehead. "Oh my gosh." She threw her arms around Carlisle but stepped back as he winced again. "What happened to you?" She looked down his body, trying to identify where the source of his pain was coming from.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head, "I told you I just intervened when the men were speaking roughly with David."

"Is it your shoulder?" she asked, running her hand down his arm.

"I'm alright," Carlisle tried to assure her, but Esme didn't let it go. She ran a hand down his torso and Carlisle closed his eyes briefly when her hand grazed the area near his ribcage.

"Please tell me what happened," she begged.

He looked back at her. "There was a slight physical altercation. One of the men kind of sucker-punched me when I wasn't suspecting it."

"Oh my gosh," she repeated, "This is all my fault. Who were the men?"

"It's not your fault, Esme."

"Who were the men, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked down for a moment and ran his shoe over a line in the hardwood floor. "One of them was... it was Charles's brother."

"James." Esme shook her head.

"I should get you out of town for a short time," Carlisle told her, "Just in case something happens."

"Like what?" she asked fearfully.

"Like if they came to the house," he explained, "Or if the police come here."

"I don't want to be apart from you. You could be in danger here if they know where you live."

"I can take a punch," Carlisle assured her, "But you can't be here if they show up."

"I don't want them to show up."

"I'm going to pay for a hotel," he told her, "A week in advance a few towns over and you can stay there until this blows over. I'll come visit you each day after work. I just... this whole thing is about keeping you safe."

Esme sighed and then began to sob. "Why do things have to be so complicated? I don't want something to happen to you... or to David."

"The best things in life are always a challenge," Carlisle told her. He kissed her once on the lips and then tilted her chin upward to meet his eyes. "You are worth fight for, Esme... and I'd like to think that I may be, as well..." He ran a hand through his hair and lifted his eyebrows with a half-smirk.

Esme smiled briefly and managed a quick laugh, but then let reality sink back in. "This is crazy."

"You... and the baby have to be safe," Carlisle said to her, letting a hand drift soothingly down her torso until it rested on her stomach. "Trust me. I won't leave you alone."

"You'll be safe?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." Carlisle sighed and hugged her against the side of his body that hadn't been hurt. He kissed her forehead. "We'll go tonight."


	20. Five Nights

Esme had put on some of Carlisle's clothes and tucked her hair beneath one of his hats. She hurried out the door, feeling a combination of liberated, exhilarated and frightened beyond belief. Never in her life had she been in a position even remotely close to the one she was in now. Her heart was racing, her stomach was in knots and her mind rattled off a series of 'what-if' scenarios that left her hands shaking.

Carlisle looked around the deserted area, not bothering to leave on any lighting in or outside of his house. He always enjoyed the private nature of his home, but now he knew it was crucial to the plan to get Esme to safety.

He kept the car's speed even and slow, not wanting to draw any attention to the two of them as he pulled away from town. It was only a minute or two before they had crossed over the town line and into the next.

Esme sighed every few minutes as she contemplated what might happen from that moment on. She was anxious about walking around in public, no matter how far from home they were. She hoped that no one would recognize her.

Carlisle let his hand drift across the way and linked his fingers through hers. "You're going to be alright," he assured her.

Esme smiled at him, but closed her eyes and felt her face grow hot. "Carlisle I think... I think I'm going to be sick."

He immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road, thankful that they were on a back road surrounded by mostly woods.

Esme rushed out and squatted, attempting not to ruin her clothing and began to vomit.

"It's okay." Carlisle rubbed her back, but gave her space to breath. He tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears that peeked out from under the hat she was wearing.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry." She took a deep breath and ran a hand across her mouth.

"You're okay," he said soothingly and ran a hand along her face. "I'll get you comfortable as soon as we're out of reach from everyone around here."

Esme nodded and swallowed hard, enjoying the feel of the night air. "The breeze feels good."

"Take your time."

She breathed in a few times and then turned to him. "I'm ready."

Carlisle touched her cheek gently again and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry you're feeling so sick."

"I'll be fine."

He tried to smile, but couldn't and helped her back into the vehicle before they began on their journey again. "Let me know if you need me to stop."

"I'm okay," Esme assured him, "Let's get as far away as we can."

Carlisle tried to distract Esme with the radio's entertainment. They drove for over an hour before he located a hotel he deemed worthy for Esme to stay. When he pointed and pulled the car into the parking lot she grew wide-eyed.

"Wow," she said, "Carlisle this is..."

"The best hotel around," he finished her sentence. "It's more luxurious than my home." Carlisle grinned and saw how hesitant Esme was to get out of the car. "We'll be okay," he told her. "We've traveled through a countless number of towns. No one will recognize us here."

She sighed, "Should I keep my hat on?"

Carlisle thought for a moment and then nodded before tucking in all of her stray hairs so they fit under the cap. "I'll say we're brothers. Just... stay behind me."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes for reassurance.

"You'll be alright." He leaned across the way and planted a single kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Esme swallowed and sighed before nodding and then got out of the car. She did her best to walk boyish fashion, swinging her arms a little wider and keeping her shoulders up to make her upper body appear broader.

While Carlisle would have typically walked beside her, or allowed her to enter before him, he took the lead and entered the hotel first, barely holding the door for Esme - an act he would apologize for once they were out of character and into the security of their room.

"Gentlemen," a man greeted as they entered, "What can I do for you this evening?" He put his hands together and lifted a pair of spectacles so they rested on his top of his head.

"I'll need a room for the next five days," Carlisle said with a grin. He reached for his wallet, "Two beds."

"Five days - you got it."

Carlisle whipped out a wad of money, making the man's eyes raise with delight.

"Five nights will be fifteen dollars," the man said with a smile.

Carlisle nodded and handed the man twenty dollars. "The extra five is for you, sir."

Esme stood with her hands on her hips and pretended to study a painting on the wall nearby.

"Thank you very kindly." The hotel manager smiled wide, "Room 207 for you - it's the room with the best view of the mountain area."

"Excellent." Carlisle nodded and waved.

"You like that painting, son?" The man asked with another grin. He pointed toward the wall where Esme was looking.

Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"My brother has always enjoyed art," Carlisle said, and then waved again. "Goodnight, sir. Thank you for the lodging."

"Thank _you_." He waved at the two of them and pocketed the five dollars before falling back into his chair with the newspaper.

Carlisle looked over at Esme as they rounded out of the small lobby and made their way down the hallway and up a short flight of stairs to the room he'd ordered.

Esme took a deep breath and looked around before he finally got the door open and the two of them entered.

He let out a sigh when the door shut and leaned up against it with his eyes closed for a moment.

Esme leaned against him and Carlisle cuddled her to his body.

"We're going to be out of this mess soon," Carlisle whispered her. "We're going to have a family and start over... safely." He removed her hat to free her hair and then kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you so much for risking everything you have risked for me," Esme told him, "I never wanted this for you."

"I want this for you," Carlisle told her, "I want you to be safe and have the life you deserve."

Esme looked up and him and they shared another kiss. "I'm going to just wash up quickly in the bathroom."

"Okay. Take your time."

She parted from him for a moment and scooted into the bathroom. Immediately she threw refreshing cold water onto her face and swished some mouthwash around in her mouth. She then drew water up her arms and put more on her face until she felt mildly refreshed from the drive and the stress of the situation.

Esme looked in the mirror and told herself to be strong. She then headed back out into the main room and walked up to Carlisle, who sat on the edge of the bed. Without a word she locked her lips with his and Carlisle took a deep breath in before kissing her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't hold the door for you downstairs," he whispered, but Esme kissed him again and Carlisle pulled her down on top of him onto the bed.

"It's okay," she finally whispered back. "I know."

Carlisle stopped and rested his hands on the sides of her face as she hovered above him. "Are you alright?"

"Everything's been so negative. I want you Carlisle," Esme said to him, running a hand through his hair and then moved back when she saw the painful look on his face from the weight on his injured ribs. "Oh... your side, I'm sorry."

Carlisle looked up at her and decided she was right. He ignored the feeling in his side and pulled Esme back to him, feeling the emotion in her kiss.

He forgot about their situation, the dangers that lingered and all of the accompanying issues. He didn't think about the pain in his side, or what was waiting for him back in town. Carlisle decided that he owed Esme all of him; everything; his full and uninterrupted attention.

"I love you," he said, sitting up partway as she unbuttoned the remaining few buttons of his shirt.

"I love you."

Carlisle kissed her harder and carefully switched them so she was on her back in the center of the bed.

"Are you sure your side is okay?" Esme whispered, running her hand down his bare chest before resting her fingers along his ribcage.

"I'm okay." Carlisle smiled down at her and Esme smiled for the first time that evening. He leaned down and gently touched his nose to hers before kissing her lips again. "This is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives."

Esme closed her eyes and hugged him against her an held on tight. She felt his lips against her neck and sighed. "I love you so much," she whispered in his ear again.

Carlisle felt he should say the phrase more. "I love you too."


	21. Real Estate

Martha folded a newspaper in half as Carlisle came out of his office upon sending a patient home.

"You seem a little stressed," she noticed, "Is everything alright?"

He appreciated her interest, but all the same didn't want to get into it. For this reason he kept his response short. "I'm alright. Thank you."

"I'm sorry," Martha told him, "I don't mean to pry. I just pick up on yours and Dr. Huntington's mannerisms, ya know?"

Carlisle smiled at her and nodded. "How have _you_ been feeling?"

Martha knew he meant her pregnancy and put a hand on the little bulge in her stomach. "On top of the world," she gushed, "Now that the nausea has diminished."

He nodded and thought of Esme for a moment, and then noticed the folded newspaper. There was a page printed with houses in town, and some from the next town over.

"Are you looking for houses?" Carlisle asked, pointing toward the paper.

"Oh, yes," Martha said right away with a nod. She pointed to a few that were circled. "There aren't many in town that we can afford, but we really need to get out of our apartment."

He thought for a moment and decided to jump on the opportunity. Carlisle didn't know the first thing about buying and selling property, but he figured he could give Martha and her husband a good deal on his house. He didn't need the money; they couldn't afford much and all Carlisle wanted to do was get rid of the house so he and Esme could relocate.

"I've been thinking of selling my house for the last six months," he lied, "I don't have much family left, but I do have an elderly aunt who's very sick who lives in Michigan."

"Oh, really?" Martha raised her eyebrows. "Well, I had no idea you wanted to move."

Carlisle hated lying, and he felt he was terrible at it. Even though the lie wouldn't harm Martha in any way, and she could potentially benefit from it, he still felt guilty. "Yes. It's not that I want to necessarily. It's just what I think is right."

"Of course," she said with a nod, "Family first."

He nodded. "My house is a two bed-room. I use a third, smaller room as an office, so it could serve as a three bedrooms if need be. There's a kitchen, living room with a fireplace and a small dining room."

"You're serious about this," Martha concluded. She shook her head, "Call me silly but I don't want to see you leave, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle felt a heavy feeling in his heart. He and Martha had worked together for the last five years or so. She had worked at the office for about six months longer than he had and she was a year older. Right from the start she had always been friendly, helpful and a great worker. The two of them and David worked well together, and until that moment Carlisle didn't feel like it would be all that hard to leave his old life behind.

"It would hurt me to leave," he confessed, "Really, it would. I haven't mentioned this to anybody... even David."

"I won't say anything," Martha told him honestly.

"It's not a secret," Carlisle told her, "I suppose they'll have to find a second doctor. I won't leave David shorthanded."

She stood up from her desk and rounded to hug him. "I'll miss you if you go. We have our own little work family here."

Carlisle smile and hugged her back. "It won't be easy for me either." He sighed, "But if you _are_ interested in the house you and your husband can come take a look at it."

"I don't know if we'll be able to afford it," Martha said to him. She shook her head.

"I'll give it to you for whatever you can afford."

She raised her eyebrows again. "That's not fair."

"It's fair for me."

"But what if you can't find another house for that amount?"

Carlisle decided to be honest about his wealth. He never talked about the money he had stored because he didn't feel it was important, or anybody's business. In this case, he felt Martha could take the home at a lower price with good conscience. "Martha... my father left me the house in his will. I don't go out much, I don't travel... I have a lot of money saved." He sighed, "I'm saying this because I want you to know I'll be fine regardless of the selling price. And I'd like to sell you the home at a very reasonable price if you decide it could work for you and your husband."

"That's too generous of an offer," Martha contested.

"I don't want to push the home on you," Carlisle added, "If you don't like it, or it's too small or something please let me know and that's fine. But, I want to extend the offer. I would feel better if the house went to a friend."

She smiled at him and gave him another hug. "I'm sorry to be so affectionate," she said with a laugh, "It must be this baby doing this to me."

Carlisle laughed. "Let me know and I'll get the house straightened up a bit."

Martha nodded, "Okay."

 _Two days later..._

Martha and Thomas entered Carlisle's home and he allowed them the privacy to look at everything. They chatted, examined the rooms and he waited outside upon giving them a rundown of the layout.

Even in small bouts of downtime, Carlisle thought of Esme and what she was doing. He assumed she was safe, but there was always that nagging thought in the back of his mind that made him want to drop everything and call her to make sure. He knew he would be giving up everything he knew - comfort, a routine, friends, a job. With all that being said he knew Esme was worth it. He loved her; he needed her, and he knew that she needed him.

"Dr. Cullen." Thomas allowed Martha out outside ahead of him and Carlisle turned.

"You can call me Carlisle," he said to him.

The young man smiled. "We think this would be a great location for our family. It's a little bit away from the craziness of downtown, and we like that..." Thomas sighed, "I don't know if we have the means to buy it. Houses of this caliper are out of our price range at the moment."

"What are houses like this going for nowadays?" Carlisle asked him.

"Twelve hundred dollars or so - give or take a hundred."

"I'll give it to you for seven hundred."

Thomas straightened up his posture and looked to his left at Martha. He looked back at Carlisle. "I can't steal this home from you."

"It's not a steal," Carlisle explained, "My aunt is ill and I haven't got much time. I don't know if your wife explained to you my financial situation."

He glanced to Martha again, who nodded and Thomas replied with a simple. "Yes."

"As I've said, if you don't like the house or if it's too small I won't harp on you to buy it," Carlisle said to the two of them, "But don't let money stop you from taking it. I don't need it. I want the two of you to live comfortably. You've got more important things about to occur in your lives. You need a place to raise a family."

"I don't know if I'd feel right about taking this house at such a price," Thomas went on, "I feel like I'd be robbing you."

"You told me the approximate value of this home. I believe you. I'm offering you seven hundred. Robbing a man means you're taking his money unethically. This offer is coming from my end."

"We could save the extra money to prepare for the child," Martha reminded him with a shrug.

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"When would you need the money by?" Thomas asked.

"Whenever you can get it," he told him, "Pay me in increments if you want."

"He'd like to stay until they can find another doctor," Martha added. She looked at Carlisle. "Why don't you stay in the house until then? We'll pay you little by little. It shouldn't take long to come up with the money."

"We have eight hundred to our name now," Thomas went on, "So paying in increments would be great."

"Of course," Carlisle told them.

"And stay in the house until you find another place to stay," Thomas went on, "When you're ready to go, even if we've paid in full already, then we'll move in - not before."

Carlisle held out a hand and Thomas shook it. The two men nodded. "I'll get the deed to the house and sign it over to you as soon as possible."

"Don't you want to wait until you're paid?" he asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "You're good people."

"So are you," Thomas said with a nod. "Thank you Carlisle."


	22. Out

Carlisle kept up a routine of constantly migrating from hotel to hotel with Esme. He never wanted to stay in once place for too long to keep up with their facade. Weeks had past and he had agreed to stay at his job with Dr. Huntington until another doctor became available for work. While his co-worker had insisted that he didn't mind working seven days, Carlisle couldn't leave knowing he had made his friend's life so difficult - especially since he was nearly reaching the age for retirement.

Esme, too, had tried to make Carlisle's life simpler by insisting she would be okay at the hotel by herself.

"Go home and sleep in your own bed," she told him, "Get some rest. Stop traveling an hour every day."

While it would have taken a little pressure off of him, Carlisle didn't feel right about leaving Esme alone day after day, particularly while she was pregnant.

He was tired; burnt out and out of his element, but Carlisle could see a happy, less hectic future awaiting on the horizon.

On the bright side, he had made a deal with Martha and Thomas. They had paid him more than half the money for his house and Carlisle knew that if they didn't come up with the rest before he and Esme decided to move then he wouldn't pursuit the rest of it.

Carlisle filled out some paperwork to wrap up another day and Dr. Huntington rounded into his office with a look on his face.

"He's out," David said.

"Who?" Carlisle asked, standing up.

"Evanson... he's out."

"How? That's impossible."

"Someone in the industry didn't do their job," David went on, "Lawyer, police, judge... who knows."

Carlisle felt a burning rise in his chest, more out of fear than anger. He shook his head and put his hands flat on the desk.

"I bet you that thug brother of his and the friend had something to do with this," the older doctor said angrily. He huffed and leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his white lab coat. "You okay, Carlisle?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah..."

"Frustrating, isn't it? Letting the inmates run the asylum."

"So, there's no chance he'll be charged, then?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." David scratched his head. "It's too bad. The townspeople will shun him, I'm sure."

"Yeah..."

"Imagine what the poor woman's family feels," he went on. "It's terrible."

Carlisle took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. He shook his head.

"How're the ribs recovering?" David asked him.

"Huh? Oh, fine."

"Just deep bruising."

"And you're okay after all that happened?" Carlisle asked him.

David nodded. "Oh, yes."

"Good." He ran a hand through his hair and suddenly felt like the walls were closing in all around him. A combination of things played into it - his lack of sleep, his peaked emotions, the protective nature that he held for Esme that was beginning to exhaust him; and now Charles Evanson was a free man. While he was behind bars Carlisle never had to worry about him having any form of contact with Esme. Now, he was free to go where he pleased.

 _He won't find her_ , Carlisle told himself. He was sure that was true but a part of him knew that they had to leave before _someone_ saw Esme.

"Carlisle," David said, breaking his thoughts, "I'll be sorry to see you go."

For a second Carlisle wondered if he had been thinking out loud.

"You're a good doctor," his friend went on, "And you've been a great person to work with. I'm sure others in town will miss you, as well."

"Thank you," he said with a nod, "It's been a pleasure working with you, too. I'm sure I won't find anybody like you where ever I end up working next."

David smiled and patted Carlisle on the back once. "Well next year at this time this town may have _two_ new doctors. I'm fixing to retire by next spring."

Carlisle smiled. "Good. I'm sure you and your wife will enjoy some quality time together."

"Yes, yes." David nodded. "I'll certainly miss it here, too, when I'm gone."

"Me too," Carlisle agreed.

"Unfortunately," he went on, "But I suppose fortunately for you in some respects, there is a young man in town that has studied medicine and may come in to see if he's qualified enough to try to fill your shoes."

"Is that right?"

David nodded. "Yes. If he decides to come in, you and I should evaluate him together."

"It would be my pleasure."

"If your family conditions are an emergency I want you to know that I can hold down the fort for a few weeks by myself."

Carlisle shook his head. "I'll stay until another doctor can take my place. You deserve it and so do the people in town."

"Very well." David nodded, "Okay, well I better get home in case the wife begins to think I have a girlfriend."

Carlisle laughed at the joke David often used when he was running late on getting home. He knew he would miss the older man's humor as well as his knowledge and passion for the medical field. Carlisle felt he would never find someone he trusted like David to bounce medical questions off of, or ask for an opinion.

He stepped forward and rather than shake his hand he gave David a hug. "Thanks for everything, doc."

"You bet kid." David smirked, tipped his hat and removed his lab coat before heading out the door.

Carlisle took a second to reflect on all of the changes going on around him before focusing on the details about Charles Evanson. He didn't want to tell Esme but he knew he couldn't keep the truth from her. It would be for her own protection that she knew that he was out.

He locked up and hurried to his car to rush back to Esme. When he got back to the hotel she was sitting perfectly in the middle of the bed with a book in her lap and greeted him with a kiss as he entered.

Carlisle sat her back down on the bed and he sat down beside her.

"What is it?" she asked, closing the book.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Charles is out of jail."


	23. Bucket of Ice

Esme was quiet for a moment and her had squeezed Carlisle's but she managed a closed-mouth smile and then shrugged. "It's okay."

He stared back at her and didn't say a thing.

"We're getting out of here soon," she reminded him. "I suppose he doesn't deserve to be in prison right? I mean here I am. He didn't kill me."

"He deserves _something_ for everything he did to you," Carlisle told her, shaking his head.

"He's going to be alone," Esme said, "What woman would want him now? If the town feels he's guilty then people will keep their distance. His former friends who were officers won't dare hang around him anymore." She sighed and ran a hand through Carlisle's hair. "He's going to die a lonely, old drunk."

Carlisle closed his eyes as her hand graze his face.

"You need to rest," she told him.

"You're okay with all of this about Charles?"

Esme nodded and brought her lips to his. Carlisle kept his eyes closed as she answered his question. "Yes. As long as he doesn't find me... or us."

"He won't."

She hugged Carlisle against her body and felt him melt into her. She continued to run her hand over the top of his head. "You need to sleep," Esme told him. You've been trying to please everybody at once and you're exhausted.

Carlisle didn't fight it. He leaned back on the bed and rested his head on the pillow. He kicked his shoes off and heard them hit the floor.

Esme helped him pull the covers back and Carlisle removed his outer layer of clothing before sinking down under the covers. Within a few minutes his breaths became even and slow and Esme looked down at him.

She still sat with the book in her lap. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet but she could see that Carlisle needed sleep. Keeping the bedside lamp on she continued to read for a bit. It was one of Carlisle's books - Romeo and Juliet - that she hadn't finished from over a month before.

The ending was tragic, and she felt a little spooked when she finally turned the last page and closed the cover.

 _Could things really get that bad that quickly?_ she wondered.

Esme sat in the dim lighting thinking about the worst. There were times when she couldn't help it, though she tried her hardest not to. Right now her and Carlisle were prisoners of their circumstances, but she hoped that wouldn't be forever - or worse, she hoped and prayed that she wouldn't be found, more for Carlisle's sake than her own. How would they ever explain themselves?

 _Will we have a stable home when the baby arrives?_ she thought.

Motherhood was another thing that made her anxious - though Esme had always intended on having children. Now that it was happening, and in the circumstances that it was happening, she felt overwhelmed.

Esme placed the book down on the nightstand, turned off the light and slunk down in the bed. She took a moment to try to relax and admired how boyish and vulnerable Carlisle looked as he slept.

She sighed and touched his face for a moment before closing her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

zzz...

Esme made her way down the hallway with a bucket to fill with ice. She had put on one of Carlisle's hats and stiffened her posture in order to keep up with her disguise in case someone passed her.

Days were sometimes long in the hotel, particularly when she was so limited as to where she could go and what she could do. She missed Carlisle's house - she missed the scents, the view of the falls, the cozy nature of his fireplace and the collection of books in his office; she missed his bed and his kitchen - all of it.

 _It's only temporary_ , she reminded herself, _and at the end of the day Carlisle comes back to you._

Esme felt her heart rate pick up with every step farther away from the door that lead to their hotel room. She had checked to make sure she had the key about a hundred times before leaving because forgetting it could be a disastrous mistake.

 _Ice..._ she saw the machine up the way near the end of the hallway and picked her pace. Again, she checked her and to make sure the key still hung from her wrist. It was becoming a compulsive behavior but Esme felt far more comfortable making it a part of her practice on the rare occasion that she left the room.

She glanced over her shoulder down the long corridor. All the wooden doors were uniform and the rug seemed go on forever, as if there was no way out. The lighting was only partial and the atmosphere was dark due to the lack of windows.

 _Soon we'll be in our own home... on the coast_ , Esme reminded herself, _we'll have a real family._

Her footsteps seemed to echo of the walls, though she kept her strides as fleet-footed as possible. When the ice machine was within reach, she quickly lifted the cover and began to sift load of ice cubes into the small bucket.

Behind her she heard a click, and then some casual laughter.

"I have to keep a low profile for now," a familiar male voice said.

"You have a fresh start now," came another male's voice.

Esme froze and kept her back to the men. The voice was startlingly familiar. It made the hair stand up on the back of her neck and all of her confidence faded. She swallowed hard and felt adrenaline spread through her body like a drug.

"Want to polish off a bottle? Find a place to hang our hats to pass some time?"

"Sure. No one will recognize you out here. You deserve the break after being in that cell for so long."

Esme was sure now - yes she was sure. The men who were speaking were familiar to her for a reason. She had lived with one of them and the other frequented their home quite often.

 _Charles_. She swallowed hard and felt sick to her stomach. _And his brother James. Why are they here._

Esme didn't know how long she could stand with her back to them before they got suspicious. From the back she could have been anyone, but the second she turned around and Charles saw her face it was all over.

She began to church through the ice with the metal scooper that lied in the middle of it all and pretended to fill her already full bucket some more.

"We can throw some of that scotch on ice," James suggested. "The machine's right here."

"Easy enough," Charles said, "But tonight we should hit the town. I need to get out."

There was a silence and Esme didn't know what to do. She wished she could freeze the two men and slip away and then hit an 'unfreeze' button when she was gone. Realistically she knew that wasn't about to happen.

"Hey pal, are you done there or what?" James asked.

Charles cleared his through just after and Esme closed her eyes. Just as well as she couldn't show her face, she also couldn't reply.

"You deaf son?" Charles asked next.

She didn't move. What could she do? Her mask would be stripped off her face if she turned around. Before she could ponder the situation any farther, a hand landed on her shoulder and spun her around.


	24. Freedom

Esme's eyes flickered open in the darkness and she sat up, wiping a hand across her forehead to remove a lair of sweat. She took in several deep breaths and took a moment to examine her surroundings.

Carlisle stirred next to her and she felt his arm slip around her waist beneath the covers and a moment later he opened his eyes and leaned up on an elbow.

"What's wrong," he asked, his voice cracking in a sleepy haze.

Esme took in another deep breath and kept a hand on her chest. She swallowed hard and then turned and looked at him. "Bad dream," she whispered, still looking around the room.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, rubbing his eyes for a moment before looking at her more attentively.

"Yeah." She nodded and threw the covers off of her and hopped out of bed.

"Esme..."

She hurried to the door and glanced out the tiny peep hole before making sure both locks on the door were secure. For a moment she stood there and leaned her forehead against the door. The dream had been far too real right down to the sound of Charles's voice.

Esme flinched when she felt an arm slip around her from behind, but she closed her eyes and relaxed her body when she felt Carlisle's lips on her bare shoulder.

He moved her hair to the side, away from her neck, so he could speak into her ear.

"What did you dream about?" he whispered, kissing just below her ear.

Esme took in a deep breath through her nose and felt herself calm down from his sensual touches. "Charles," she whispered back. "I was in the hallway getting ice and he came out of a room and saw me."

Carlisle tightened his arms around her and leaned his lips down to touch her shoulder again. "You're safe," he reminded her, kissing along her earlobe and neck again. "I'm here."

"I know." She sunk back against him and put an arm over his, "God, I love you Carlisle. I really love you."

"I love you too." Carlisle breathed in heavily against her and then kissed down her shoulder again.

Esme took one more decomposing breath and then turned around.

Carlisle touched her face and squinted at her in the darkness. "Come back to bed."

"I don't want him to find us, Carlisle." She suddenly felt all of her emotions catching up to her from the news Carlisle told her the night before.

He looked her in the eyes and then touched her lips once with his own. "There's a guy coming in to interview for my job this week," Carlisle told her, "Once he gets it we're out of here, Esme. I'm so sorry to keep you locked up here. You're going to be free soon - _we're_ going to be free soon."

Esme closed her eyes and then wrapped her arms around him. Carlisle hugged her back and then pulled back to kiss her.

"You're safe here for now," he reminded her. "I won't let anything happen to you. Charles will never find you here. We're an hour away."

"I know," she whispered. "Thank you." Esme ran a hand up and down his bare back and then allowed him to tow her back to bed.

Carlisle wrapped himself around her and pulled her close, cuddling her body against his from behind. "Get some sleep. _This_ is real." He squeezed her hand, "Your nightmare is over."

When the morning came, Esme felt fine again. Things were back to normal and she saw Carlisle off to work.

Carlisle arrived at the office a few minutes before David and then the two of them constructed some questions together for the man who would be interviewing later in the day for the open doctor position once Carlisle left.

While all appeared well on the surface, Carlisle prayed that the man would know his stuff and have the ability to answer the questions with intelligence so he would be content leaving David at the office and the people in town in good hands.

He would miss a lot about the town, about his co-workers, his house and the familiarity of all of it. More so, he couldn't wait to start his life with Esme. There was never someone he felt so completely devoted to and wholly in love with. He hadn't even pondered fatherhood a short time ago but now he felt ready to take it head on. The fact that he wasn't overly nervous about it worried him, but he knew that any child that Esme brought into the world would make life better. He was anxious, but confident about the situation.

Carlisle heard the door open and close and he knew David had arrived. He took a deep breath and felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew what a difference the day could make. If the man they would interview later in the day worked out then he and Esme could leave by the end of the week.

He rounded into the small lobby and greet his friend with a smile. "Good morning, David."

"Good morning." David smiled at him. He cracked his knuckles. "Are we ready to get to work?"

"Ready as ever." Carlisle grinned. He felt as though he had gotten very good at hiding his stress and knew it would only be a short time longer that he had to put on the façade.

"Let's get these questions rolling," he said with a smile. "And maybe we can find us the next up-and-coming brilliant medical mind."


	25. Bittersweet

Carlisle sat across from David in David's office and the two of them went over their notes from the interview.

"Hell, I think the kid has potential," David said with a shrug. "He's got to start somewhere, and he seems willing to learn."

Carlisle nodded, "I'm sure with some experience he'll end up being just fine. He seems to have a real passion for it."

"I'll help him along in the beginning."

"Just like you did with me," Carlisle reminded him with a grin.

David chuckled. "And now I look at ya - I don't want to see you go." He stood up and placed his hands on the desk. "What do you think? What does your gut say?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded, "He has a great basic knowledge and he seemed very willing to learn." Carlisle looked at his friend, "I think with your mentoring he'll do just fine."

David breathed in through his nose and nodded. "Do you want to make the call or should I?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I can if you'd like. It doesn't make much of a difference to me really... unless you'd like to speak with him personally seeing as though you'll be working with him."

David paused and ran his hand over his white moustache. "I'll give the kid a call... see when he can start."

He nodded. "Alright."

The two of them stared at one another and David finally held out his hand. "Well then I suppose this is the end of an era."

"Unfortunately," Carlisle regretfully agreed. "It's been a pleasure to work with you, and I'm grateful for everything you've helped me with over the years."

"You're a very good doctor, Carlisle. Where ever it is you end up will be lucky to have you." He smiled, "And you're a good man. I know what you did for Martha and her husband."

He shrugged, and then the two men exchanged a hug.

"When will your last day be?" David asked him.

"Whenever the kid can start."

He nodded and sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight and give you a call. Will you be home?"

Carlisle wanted to rush back to the hotel, but figured this was part of the 'first step of forever'. "Yes, you can reach me at the house. I have to pack up some last minute things that I have laying around still."

"I won't call late. Maybe an hour or so from now."

"Of course."

David smiled and patted him on the back once more. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Thank _you_."

The two of them parted ways and Carlisle rode back to his house. Being there felt a little surreal and he stared around at the walls, the living room, the kitchen. He wished that he and Esme didn't have to start over - that they could live there and make it their own. They already had made a string of good memories in the place, and Carlisle felt a little sad that he wouldn't be calling the place home anymore. It was the only home he ever knew; the only home he ever had. Since his birth he'd lived in the house and now there was a good chance he would never see the interior of it again.

 _At least it's going to Martha and Thomas_ , he thought. The image of the two of them raising a family there gave him peace of mind, and it even made him a bit happy. He couldn't think of anyone better to take over the deed of the home.

He sighed and wandered down the hallway. The last thing Carlisle had thought about was packing his clothes, but he supposed now was as good a time as ever. He would leave the furniture and all of the little odds and ends he didn't need. Throughout the course of the hour he managed to get all of his clothes in bags into the car. His collection of books were a challenge but he managed to gather all of them and other essential items, and he would have loved to keep his desk but he knew he would be able to start fresh with everything, including furniture.

Carlisle sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. The closet was empty and there was a damp feeling in the air as the world around him grew darker with the close of the afternoon and the welcome of the evening hours. His hand traced a pattern on the quilt and he decided that would be the last thing he would take from the house.

When the phone finally rang, David's message to him was bittersweet. He knew the young man would take the job and he assumed from his first impression that he would be good at it. Everyone in the office would move on, and David would go on to retire a year later. Carlisle felt a little sad at the thought that he might easily be forgotten in the town he called home.

Upon the conclusion of the phone call, however, he set it back down on the tabletop and pictured Esme's face; pictured her voice, her touch and the way he felt alive each time she greeted him with a kiss. He imagined what their child might look like, and what their future entailed. He envisioned a home, maybe near the ocean, where they would grow old together and live happily ever after. It was the sweet part of the bitter, and it made the sacrifice to go worth it. If Carlisle had Esme he _was_ home. It didn't matter if they were in Wisconsin or California or Texas or in another country for that matter. If they were together things made sense, he was happy and she was safe.

Carlisle sighed and looked around his nearly empty house once more. He picked up the phone to make a final call from the line and informed Martha and Thomas that they could move into the place whenever they were ready. With that, he shut the lights, looked around and locked the door.

Before he made his way to the car he lifted the mat by the front door and slipped the key beneath it. The house belonged to Martha and Thomas now.


	26. Reborn

Carlisle walked in through the hotel room door and Esme rose from the bed to greet him as she typically did. Before she could ask him anything he grabbed her face and kissed her and then pulled her against him.

Esme smiled in the midst of their kiss and sighed as he let her go. "Good day?" she asked.

He kept her close as he spoke. "Everything's pretty much done. I have to go in tomorrow and the next day but then we're out of here."

Esme smiled and looked down. "Are you okay about doing all of this? I realize I'm a little late in asking."

"I'm ready to go."

"I just don't want you to regre-"

Carlisle kissed her again before she could come to any conclusions that weren't true. He had always lived a safe and secure lifestyle and had never done anything out of the ordinary, or outside of the box. He live cautiously, and up until then it had sufficed - he had been in a good spot in his life financially and in his career.

Taking a chance, however, made him feel alive. Love made him feel alive. Esme made him feel alive.

Esme matched the passion of his kiss and the two of them took the time to celebrate their love and the start of their new life together without holding back. For a short time the world stopped - there were no worries or cares or consequences...

Carlisle saw Esme and only Esme. He embraced every part of her and made her feel beautiful and loved. There was no guilt or regret. He felt high in Esme's embrace and let all of his former insecurities dissolve.

Esme had never known a world existed like the one she now lived in with Carlisle. It had been months since he'd rescued her from a nightmare of a life but she still hadn't gotten used to being loved by the hand that touched her. She felt brand new and reborn each time they made love and afterwards she could never just move on to the next part of the day or night. All she wanted was to lay in his arms until one of them turned to the other to repeat the cycle. Esme could quite literally feel how much he cared for her. A part of her wished that feeling would never fade - that she would always feel exactly that way about Carlisle even when they were fifty, sixty, seventy years old...

The two of them laid together in the dark and neither bothered to check the time. As of that night time didn't really have the same meaning as it had before. Aside from the last few days of work neither of them would have to punch a time clock for at least a few weeks, maybe a month...

Carlisle had enough savings and inheritance to keep the two of them comfortable for awhile and he would apply to every doctor's office and hospital in the vicinity of their new location. He was confident that he would find another job practicing medicine in the near future. For now, he would enjoy the adventure with Esme and focus on nothing else.

Esme laid on her back in the center of the bed and Carlisle laid partially on top of her. She cradled him to her and found the rise and fall of his chest to be soothing. His body's natural lullaby almost put her to sleep until he adjusted just slightly to pin himself tighter against him.

She enjoyed when Carlisle allowed her to hold him that way. Typically it was the opposite - she laid on his chest while he kept his arms protectively around her; he made sure everything was secure in the room for her before left for work; he was constantly checking in on her safety and making her feel safe and beautiful. It was rare when she got to be the one to comfort him, and to make him feel safe and secure.

Esme kept one arm around Carlisle's back and began to ran the other one slowly through his hair. It was then she truly realized she couldn't wait to be a mother. Thus far she had focused on everything _except_ for that. Their world was crazy and they were constantly fighting obstacles. In time she would hold their baby the way she was holding Carlisle - instinctively protective against her like she never wanted to let him go. She knew she would love the baby more than anything - even Carlisle. At the time she felt like that was impossible, but she knew the moment she saw his or her face that the connection would be instant.

Carlisle moved his hand to rest on her stomach, though he didn't open his eyes. "You know," he whispered, "I think you're starting to put on a couple pounds in the midsection." His light laughter just after made Esme smile and then chuckle to herself.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, that's not the nicest thing to say to a lady," she teased.

Carlisle lifted his head off her chest to look up at her. "I guess our suspicions are confirmed." He smirked and pulled the cover back to reveal her stomach.

"My stomach does look a tiny bit bigger," Esme acknowledged, "Toward the bottom."

He ran his thumb across her stomach just under her bellybutton. "You're going to be a great mother, Esme."

She sighed and continued to run a hand through his hair. "I hope so."

"It's inevitable." Carlisle laughed lightly again and then leaned himself up to kiss her again.

Esme gripped the back of his neck and prolonged their closed-mouth kiss before initiating a second and third. "What state are we going to go to?" she asked him.

"Where ever you want."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care... as long as I'm with you."

Esme smiled and kissed him again.

"California?" he asked.

"Won't you miss the snow?"

Carlisle laughed, "Maybe a little." He raised his eyebrows. "Oregon? Washington?"

"I wouldn't mind a little of each season like we have here," Esme told him.

"Then we'll head to the latter."

"Washington?" She grinned.

"Sure."

Esme didn't know what to expect, but she thought it would be a place for a great start. She didn't know much about the state of Washington, but in her gut she felt as though it would be the perfect place to build a life with Carlisle. They would make it their own - maybe in a quaint beachside town, or even somewhere just a short distance from the ocean. Ultimately it didn't matter. They would have each other and they would be happy.


	27. Free

The days to follow felt long but they passed with ease and Carlisle was about to return to the hotel to pick up Esme after his last day of work. He had left little gifts for Martha and David and drove slowly past the home he had known all of his life.

A part of him felt that same hint of sadness knowing he would never return - he would never see the inside of that house again, the place where he had made so many memories over the course of twenty-five years.

He sighed, but felt a little flutter of happiness when he saw Thomas walked from his car to the front door with boxes in his arms.

Carlisle knew that the young couple would make the house a home again and raise their children there. It was enough to keep him content and so he managed to bid the home that had served him so well a formal adieu.

There was a certain level of sadness that came with him leaving his home town. The familiarity of the area, the people he knew so well, his co-workers, his house. Still, knowing what laid of ahead for him and Esme was what kept him going.

He turned and saw Thomas disappear inside as he broke through the town line and headed away from Wisconsin.

Everyone was beginning new chapters of their lives, and he was no exception. Carlisle couldn't wait to make a new place feel like home with the help of the love of his life.

When he reached the hotel, Esme was eagerly waiting for him and they shared a few words before she scampered off to the car and waited as Carlisle checked out and paid whatever fees remained for their stay.

 _This is it_ , she thought. _We're starting our life together_.

Carlisle hurried to the car, attempting not to run from the door to the parking lot. When he slipped in beside her he leaned across the way and gave her a long kiss before smirking and starting up the car.

"Maybe when we get... where ever it is that we're going you can teach me to drive," Esme said to him.

"Anything you'd like." He smiled and closed his eyes when Esme leaned in and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you more," Esme told him with a laugh.

"Impossible." Carlisle winked and put the car in drive, taking them away from their past and into the future.

Esme rolled down her window and let her arm hang out freely as the warm, eighty degree air of late April whipped by. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, letting her hair flutter in the breeze.

Carlisle glanced to the side and grinned. He hadn't seen Esme look as peaceful as she did at that moment. It was as if the past had never occurred at all - like she had never felt pain, or fear or angst. She was happy and full of life.

The hours they drove seemed to pass rather quickly, and before they knew it they had crossed into the border of Minnesota.

"I say we stay overnight once in each state," Esme suggested with a grin. She tucked her arm inside in the window and scooted closer to Carlisle. "What do you think?"

He smiled and adjusted the cap he wore, "Whatever you want."

Esme placed a hand on chest and Carlisle took his eyes off the road for a second to give her a kiss.

"You're not at all scared about fatherhood?" Esme asked him, "We haven't even had the time to talk about it."

"Well, let's talk about it now." Carlisle glanced over at her and grinned.

"I wish I was as calm as you are," she told him admirably. "Gosh, I've never met a man like you."

"Everything is going to work out," he assured her. "The worst is behind us."

"Well... since you're okay talking about it... do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Carlisle said right away, "With your hair, your eyes..."

"Your smile," Esme added with a grin, "And your intelligence."

"Your artistic ability. Your personality..."

"The _perfect_ child." She laughed and he smiled at her. "I hope I don't ever wake up to find this a dream." Esme sighed and leaned an arm out the window. "Girl names..." She thought, "I'm not sure."

"What if we have a son?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "I got along with my grandfather quite well," Esme told him, "I was quite a wreck when he died. I know I've said I always felt like I went unloved until I met you, but my grandfather really did love me. He took me to the duck pond. He took me ice skating. He used to twirl me around like I was worth more than a million dollars." She smiled at the thought and then it faded.

"What was his name?" Carlisle asked her.

Esme smiled as she spoke his name. "Edward."

He grinned. "Well, I think I've changed my prediction. We're going to have a boy."

"Named Edward?"

"Sounds okay, doesn't it?" he continued to smile.

"You know... it doesn't sound half bad."

Carlisle paused for a moment and thought about how to approach his next question. Esme could sense he wanted to say something but she didn't want to pry. When a minute or two passed of silence she finally asked him.

"What Carlisle?"

"Huh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You've been wanting to say something for a few minutes."

Carlisle grinned, and then out a laugh. "I was going to... but I think it's best if we talk about it later."

"Why not now?" she asked, "I thought we had time."

"We do..." He smiled, "It's nothing bad."

"So, why don't you tell me?" Esme smirked and even enjoyed playing the little game with him.

"Do you trust me?"

She paused and smiled again. "That's not fair."

Carlisle began to laugh. "Why don't we search for a place to stay," he suggested, "It's getting dark. We'll rest and spend our one night in Minnesota before continuing early in the morning."

"Oh, so you're changing the subject?" Esme asked him with a smile.

"Yes, I am." Carlisle laughed again. "I'll tell you what I was going to say once we get settled tonight... okay?"

"Fine." She agreed and sighed out loud happily, continuing to let her arm dangle out the window. "What a nice night."

"I hope it stays warm from now until November."

"Me too."

The two of them studied the buildings on the sides of the main road they were driving on in search of a hotel. When Esme spotted one up ahead on the right, Carlisle pulled in and then killed the engine.

He turned to her and guided her toward him to kiss her again.

Esme began to laugh when he didn't pull away and then Carlisle looked down and chuckled. "I've been wanting to kiss you for the hours we've been driving," he admitted. "So, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Esme kissed him once more and then looked out the passenger side window.

Carlisle removed the keys from the ignition and rounded the car to open her door.

"Do you think it's okay?" she asked, "For me to be seen?"

He nodded and held out a hand. "Come on."

She smiled at him and they shared another kiss outside the car before walking hand in hand to the front door of the hotel.

Esme felt like she was on cloud nine. She hadn't been seen in public with Carlisle before and had butterflies in her stomach as they passed a few other people on the sidewalk. She wanted everyone to know she was with him. She wanted to be seen with him.

Carlisle opened the door and looked her in the eye as they headed inside. "After you."

"Thank you." Esme nearly batted her eyes at him and he smiled before linking himself to her immediately again as they walked up to the front desk.

"Hello," a man greeted from behind a pair of spectacles. "How many nights?"

"Just one," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Newlyweds?" the man suspected with a grin.

"Yes," Esme answered with a laugh. "How could you tell?"

"We get handfuls of people in and out of here," the man stated, adjusting his tie, "I can read people pretty well by now."

Carlisle laughed and handed him the fee and a some extra the way he had in the past.

"You're sure about this extra cash son?" the man asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Take room 111." He handed over a key, "There are board games in the lounge. Enjoy."

"Thank you," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time before rounding the corner and heading down a long hallway.

"This hotel seems a lot friendlier," Esme told him.

Carlisle looked up ahead and behind them before pinning her against him.

Esme laughed and looked around before meeting his eager kiss with that of her own. She began to laugh and reluctantly pushed him away. "We're almost to the room," she reminded him, "But... before anything else. Tell me what you were going to say in the car."


	28. Answer to a Question

The two of them stood wrapped up in each other and Carlisle laughed. "Come to the room with me first."

Esme smiled and pressed her lips to his again. "Fine... but only because I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," he assured her, locking his fingers with hers.

"Just my life," she whispered.

Carlisle kissed her and towed her by the hand, sliding the key into the lock and whisking the two of them into the room.

Esme turned on a few lights and Carlisle put their bags against a wall. The room was cozy, with lively paintings on the light blue walls and a plenty of space. A big picture window provided a nice view of the mountains that were perched in the distance.

"Tell me," she urged.

He sighed and looked away. "I'd like to make you a bath first."

"Why are you being so secretive?" Esme asked him.

The two of them shared a smile and Carlisle used his ammo again. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do." Esme melted from the look on his face and he put up a hand.

"I'll be right back."

Carlisle winked again and disappeared around the corner into the bathroom.

Esme smiled to herself and laid down in the center of the extra large bed in the center of the room. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. She had only gotten a taste of what reality now was for them, but she loved it. Had she died right then she would have died happy. Everything was perfect.

The sound of the bath water gave her goosebumps, as she assumed Carlisle would be joining her.

She knew they were free to go about their lives however they wished to. When the man at the front desk asked if they were newlyweds she felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. She loved being able to hold hands with Carlisle and public, and sneak kisses in the dim hallway without anybody noticing.

Esme took a deep breath and continued to daydream when she heard Carlisle's voice call her into the bathroom.

She eagerly stood up and crossed into the room to find him already in the tub. The only light on in the room was a small flickering candle. Esme let out a loud laugh and smiled at him.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked.

Esme smirked and closed the door behind her. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the water with him, immediately pressing her lips to his.

"Thank you," she told him with a grin.

Carlisle kissed her again and held a sponge and a bar of soap in his hand.

Esme turned and pressed her back to his chest. She closed her eyes as he soaped up her shoulders, kissing her neck as he did. His hands traveled the lengths of her body and she could feel how aroused he was.

 _It's not fair for a man_ , she thought, giggling to herself.

Esme felt equally caught up in the moment, taking in every touch of his hand and his lips as he washed away all the stress she had been carrying.

"You're an amazing man, Carlisle," she said quietly.

His hand tightened around her stomach and she squeezed her fingers against his when she felt his teeth graze the most sensitive part of her neck.

"Do you want this forever?" he asked, "You and me?"

"Yes," Esme said without hesitation.

"And you want us to have a family?"

"Of course." She wanted to turn to face him but he kept her securely against him.

"You don't care if we move to... Washington?"

"No. I don't mind. I'm in love with the idea, actually."

Carlisle continued to caress her neck with his lips and gradually got more intense as he made his way up to her earlobe.

Esme moaned lightly from his touch and smile as she felt him laugh against her ear.

"Why are you asking me these thing?" she asked him. "Don't you already know."

"I just wanted confirmation."

Esme felt him continue to smile and looked down as one of his hands released her.

Carlisle leaned forward and removed one of his hands from the water. He held a ring up in front of Esme's face and then waited as she turned her head partway to make eye contact with him.

"Carlisle..."

"Marry me," he said.

Esme didn't blink. She kept her eyes locked with his and then a tear slid down her face. "You want to marry me?"

He nodded.

Esme had read in the papers that she had been declared legally dead - though she never felt more alive in her life. As far as the rest of the world was concerned she didn't exist, and that gave her all the more reason to throw any caution out the window.

"Yes," she said happily. Tears filled her eye and she whipped around to face him. "Yes. I'll marry you Carlisle."

He laughed and Esme crushed her lips against his. The two of them continued to kiss for a moment before he pulled back.

"Let me put the ring on your finger," Carlisle told her with a laugh, "Before I lose it down the drain."

Esme eagerly extended her hand and Carlisle slipped the ring on.

She felt her heart flutter and more tears dropped her from her eyes. She laughed and cried all at once and Carlisle wiped the tears away.

Esme hugged him, cradling the back of his head with her hands and then pulled back to kiss him once more.

"This is the best day of my life," she told him, pulling back as she laughed and cried some more.

Carlisle continued to comfort her and laugh with her. "Well we'll be making many more good memories in the future."

Esme put her hands on the sides of his face and looked him in the eye. "I love you. I love you." She could have said it again and again.

Carlisle smiled. "I love you too."


	29. Next Step

Carlisle decided it would be smart to be married prior to getting to Washington - that way people wouldn't ask questions. They could move into a home as a married couple with written proof of it if necessary and then Esme can deliver their child without any explanation necessary.

She still was hardly showing and so Carlisle was sure they could pull off an elopement with hopefully a florist or somebody to serve as a witness to the ceremony. He wished Esme's family could be there for the occasion, but he knew it was impossible and so he decided to put the thought completely out of his mind.

Esme couldn't keep a smile from her face as they checked out of the latest hotel and began on their journey through the state of Minnesota. The goal was to make it to the next state before dark, but neither of them cared how long it took.

"We should get married before we get to Washington," Carlisle suggested, throwing the idea out there for Esme to think about. "We could move in as a married couple." He smiled at her as he drove.

"And no one would have to know anything more," Esme finished his thought.

He nodded and refocused on the road.

Esme couldn't keep her mind on anything but Carlisle. She toyed with the ring on her finger and held her arm outward every so often to look at it again and again.

"I don't deserve to be this happy," she said finally.

"What?" He glanced over at her as if she was crazy.

"I mean... I threw your life in a tailspin... I framed my husband for murder."

"He was abusive and he's not in jail anymore," Carlisle told her, "You're lucky you got out when you did. Who knows what could have happened to you." He shook his head, "Don't say you don't deserve to be happy."

"Well look what I've done to you then."

"Yeah..." He raised his eyebrows. "Can you tell how miserable I am?"

Esme studied his expression and Carlisle cracked a big smile.

"Esme... you can't say things like that to me. I want this just as much as you do. I want you. I love you."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and leaned an elbow on the car door. "I know. I love you. I just hope you never-"

"Stop." Carlisle slowed the car down to a halt on one of Minnesota's back roads and put his full attention on her. He slid across the way and kissed her before pulling back. "If I have to pull over every five minutes to do that so you'll believe me I will."

Esme stared back at him and felt herself unable to keep a smile from her face.

Carlisle laughed and kissed her once more before sliding back over. "Don't think I won't either."

Esme reached for his hand and Carlisle interlocked his fingers with hers before they continued on their way.

"So..." he said raising his eyebrows again. "What state would you like to get married in?"

"I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"So Minnesota then?"

"Well... hmm... should we go over one more state in case we're still too close to Wisconsin?"

Carlisle nodded, "Good idea."

Esme smiled and let herself enjoy the little things on her drive with Carlisle. "Traveling is amazing."

He squeezed her hand and took in the scenery. Soon Minnesota was behind them and they began the journey through North Dakota. Every so often they pulled over to eat and stretch their legs before quickly getting on their way.

"Far enough yet?" Carlisle asked Esme once they were an hour into the next state.

"To get married?"

He laughed, "Yeah." Carlisle looked around the little shops and the quaint nature of the town they were in. "Why don't we pull over here for the night. You can look around the shops and find a dress for the occasion. We'll find a church and see if we can get in for a day to exchange vows."

"That sounds great." Esme glanced out the window.

"I'm sorry that this seems so rushed," Carlisle said sincerely. "I would want you to have the best wedding in the world with everyone there that you know and love..."

"Carlisle all I want is you," she told him. "I want you, and I want to make sure I'm yours in every way possible. I don't care if we drive up to a priest on the side of the road, say the vows in the car and continue on our way."

He chuckled, "Well... we can see if that's an option."

Esme laughed with him. "I think your plan sounds great."

"If we have to stay a few days we will."

She nodded. "I think I can handle that."

Carlisle drove around some more before finding a place to put their bags. He asked around quickly found a small church in town.

He wasn't sure how to approach the man, or exactly what he would say, but he hoped he wouldn't get lost on his words and somehow screw it up.

The church had beautiful stained glass windows and high ceilings with religious artifacts all around. From a small room off to the side, the priest that occupied the place came out and greeted he and Esme upon hearing the door open and close.

"Hello," the priest greeted, "I'm Father Joseph. I don't believe we've met before."

"Carlisle Cullen," he extended a hand and the man flashed a friendly smile. "This is Esme-"

"Edwards," she finished, not wanting to use Platt just in case.

"What brings you here this evening?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "We are looking to get married," he admitted right away. "Unfortunately both of my parents have since passed."

"As have mine," Esme said next, looking down as she thought of the two of them.

"I see," Father Joseph stated, "I am sorry for the losses on both sides of your families, however I hope you find peace in knowing that they are in God's loving hands now."

Carlisle nodded and Esme stiffened up a bit.

"Is there somebody that would be able to serve as a witness to your vows?"

The two of them exchanged a glance. "We just traveled here from Minnesota," Carlisle informed him. "We would like to start over in a new town. We really don't know anybody around here. Neither of us have siblings."

"You have each other," he confirmed with a smile.

Esme smiled back at the man and gave a subtle nod.

"I would like to get the chance to get to know both of you a little bit if you wouldn't mind," the man went on. "It won't be long - a few days."

"Okay," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

"In the mean time see if you can find a witness, as he will play an essential role in the ceremony."

"I will," Carlisle told him.

"Where are you staying? I assume you don't have homes here."

"We haven't decided yet, but possible a set of rooms in one of the local hotels here."

"I see... I see..." The priest cleared his throat. "Well, if no place else there are several rooms available here, believe it or not; but if you must please accommodate yourself somewhere in town where you would be comfortable."

"Thank you," Carlisle told him with a nod.

After a brief moment of silence he spoke again. "If you wouldn't mind, please come back tomorrow around seven o'clock in the morning. It will give me time before morning mass."

"Of course," Carlisle said, "We'll be here."

"And please stay for the mass to follow. You should see how I conduct myself, as well."

"Thank you very much," Esme said to him. "We really appreciate you meeting with us."

"Of course." He nodded. "I will see you both in the morning."


	30. Wedding Vows

Carlisle and Esme sat before the priest, first together and then separately when answering specific questions about one another.

The questions were as simple as: What is his/her favorite color, or favorite food and other were more in depth: why did Carlisle decide to become a doctor? How do the two of you establish a healthy, fair balance of the responsibilities within your relationship?

While the experience was wholly positive, Esme and Carlisle alike felt exhausted following the interview-like process - but all the same they were happy and eager to continue with the proceedings.

When the Father Joseph finally brought them back together, they exchanged a look that made him smile.

"Well, I can see that you know a great deal about each other," the man said, "And the look I just saw in both of your eye cannot be faked."

Esme couldn't help but smile at the priest's words and she continued to listen as he went on.

"I feel very confident in carrying out the ceremony that will bond you as husband and wife. The closest date and time I have available will be at noon on Saturday. The morning masses will have already concluded and it will be hours before the evening masses start."

Carlisle nodded. "That sounds great." He looked at Esme, know nodded.

"Will you be able to affording housing until then?" Father Joseph asked them, "Because I do have rooms available," he reminded them.

"Thank you," Carlisle said with a nod, "We do have separate rooms in town that we stayed in last night and it _is_ affordable. Thank you very much for offering us the space here."

The old man smiled. "Very well. If you cannot gather a witness I will provide one for you if you are comfortable with that."

Esme nodded enthusiastically. "Either way is fine. We'll try to meet others around town."

"If you could get here around eleven-thirty that would be helpful," he went on, "On Saturday. We can discuss a few things first." He held out a hand.

Carlisle exchanged a handshake with the priest and nodded. "Of course. Thank you."

"If there's anything you may need prior to the weekend please don't hesitate to stop in. The doors are open twenty-four hours a day."

"Thank you," the two of them said at once, before the Father Joseph nodded and made his way into a back room.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and walked the two of them out of the church.

"It's really going to happen," Esme said, taking in a deep breath as they headed outside into the fresh air.

"Second thoughts?" Carlisle asked with a half-smile.

Esme smiled up at him and shook her head. "I can't believe this is really happening."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Now, let's see if we can manage to get a set of wedding bands prior to Saturday.

...

Things had gone from hectic to just about perfect in just a few days. Esme found a simple, elegant white dress to wear down the isle and a generous florist made her a bouquet of flowers of purples and whites. Carlisle had an easy time finding a suit and paid a little extra to get a pair of rings for when they exchanged vows.

There were two witnesses on hand - the owner of the jewelry store and a local man named Marcus who frequented the church. Father Joseph had asked the favor of him, and he politely agreed.

The two of them arrived at eleven-thirty as planned and from there time seemed to fly. Before they knew it, Esme was walking up to where Carlisle stood with Father Joseph. She held tightly onto her flowers and took in a series of deep breaths as she stared at her husband-to-be.

 _He's so handsome_ , she thought in her mind.

Esme couldn't take her eyes off of Carlisle. From the drastic turn of events in her life she still couldn't believe that he wanted her - and that she was about to be his forever. It was literally a nightmare turned into the most blissful, peaceful, passionate dream.

As she made her way to the modest altar she smiled and Carlisle gave a half grin.

He wanted to tell her all over again how beautiful she looked and that he couldn't wait to marry her and be with her forever, but he knew the vows they were about to speak would echo what he was feeling inside.

"We are gathered here today..." Father Joseph began. "For the Union of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt. Let us first begin with a prayer."

Esme took in a deep breath at the closure of every sentence the priest finished. She felt the prayer was beautiful and fitting to their lives.

"Again, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The only sound in the church was Esme's deep breath as she stared across at Carlisle.

She smiled as the priest's words of love, life and wisdom echoed off the high ceilings of the elegant church.

"Carlisle," the priest began. "Please repeat after me, and place the ring in your hand into Esme's finger at the conclusion."

Carlisle nodded and swallowed hard.

"I, Carlisle, take you Esme to be my lawfully wedded wife..."

Carlisle looked into Esme's eyes and spoke the first sentence. He reached out to touch her hand and a tear escaped the corner of her eye as she smiled at him.

The words left Carlisle's mouth with ease.

"To have and to hold from this day forward... for better or for worse... for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health... to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

By the end of the vows Esme was barely able to keep her emotions together.

Carlisle's hands shook as he slipped on the wedding band, making her smile wider.

"And now Esme," Father Joseph turned his attention to her. "Repeat after me..."

Esme felt like she was floating as the vows left her mouth and she stared across at her future.

A part of her was so caught up in the moment that she could have forgotten speak. Still, the words flowed naturally and as she finished the last sentence she took Carlisle's hand in her own and placed the ring onto his finger in the same fashion he had done to her.

"Now, by the power invested in me and under the witness of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled, "You may kiss the bride."

Carlisle grinned and took Esme's face in his hands as he kissed her.

She laughed and cried in the midst of their kids and felt like she was in a dream when her eyes finally flickered open.

Carlisle turned briefly, taking Esme's hand with his left and shaking Father Joseph's hand with his right.

"Thank you again Father," he said with a nod.

"You are very welcome. I wish you both a long and happy life together."

The two of them thanked him again and then Carlisle towed Esme with him down the isle and out of the church.

When they got outside she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him harder.

"This doesn't feel real," she said, still crying in happiness.

Carlisle used his thumb to dry her eyes and kissed her once more. "Let's go celebrate."

Sent from my iPhone


	31. To the Newlyweds

Husband and wife - the term seemed so surreal, yet perfect. Carlisle happily whisked her through town and others around congratulated them, knowing full well they had just been married by the outfits, behavior and the direction they'd come from the church.

"The rest of our lives together..." Esme sighed and looked into the fading blue sky as the evening made it's way to the town they'd spend far too little time in. She suddenly wished they could stay, but the other part of her knew that making their way to the coast was a fool proof plan. No one would ever discover the two of them there.

 _We'll come back here and visit one day_ , she thought to herself with a smile. Their temporary town suddenly meant the world to her.

"Are we ready to go to Washington?" Carlisle asked her. He smiled big and accepted an enthusiastic kiss from his new bride.

"Do you mind if we celebrate the night here?" she asked. "We can spend some time on the town, you have some champagne since I can't and, well, you know..."

The two of them laughed and kissed and Carlisle took her by the hand. "I think that sounds like a perfect idea. We should embrace the town we've been married in."

"We should." Esme nodded and leaned in, unable to keep her lips from his for too long. "I love you." She giggled as she spoke.

"I love you, too."

"I hope this isn't a dream I wake up from some day."

Carlisle smirked, "Life is but a dream."

"With you it is." Esme couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't keep herself from staring at Carlisle. The emotions she was feeling were unnaturally high, but she embraced every second of it.

Carlisle kept her tucked under his arm as they strolled about town, not caring to go back to the car just yet. He was proud to call Esme his wife. She was stunning, and perfect to him in every way. He hoped he could continue to make her happy after all the heartache and abuse she had to endure with Charles.

"Free drinks to the newlyweds!" a man shouted from a step outside a small pub. He had a bushy moustache that made him look friendly with an accompanied smile and red cheeks.

Esme looked down at her gown and looked at Carlisle.

"Come on!" the man urged, waving them inside.

"Do you want to go in?" Carlisle asked.

Esme shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

He kissed her once and then followed the man inside.

"Free meals. A bottle of wine. What else would you like?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. "Free meals?" he asked.

"It's not every day we see a wedding!" he laughed and slipped behind the bar. "I own the place. Tell me what you'd like."

"We'll pay," Carlisle said, but the man insisted and shook his head.

"Tell me what you'd like and you've got it." He slid a menu in front of them with a short order of dinner platters. On the back was booze menu.

The two of them looked at it for a moment before each deciding on something to eat, and accepted a bottle of red wine the man had offered.

"Congratulations." A pair of men approaching and shook hands with either of them, followed by an elderly couple who had been swaying together in the corner to a Frank Sinatra song.

"I wish we could stay here," Esme whispered once the small crowd had died down. "The people are so nice."

He nodded. "We could." She sensed a hesitance in his voice.

"I know. It's a bit more risky," Esme confirmed with a nod.

"We can discuss it," Carlisle offered.

"No, no..." she smiled, "We had a plan and we'll stick with it. The farther the better... and seeing the ocean would be great. Maybe when we're old and gray we can come back here for a visit."

"Or before then..." He raised his eyebrows and smirked and they shared another kiss as the bartender slid a pair of glasses in front of them. The man proceeded to pour both Carlisle and Esme a glass and then nodded and left the bottle.

"Thank you," Esme told him, echoed by Carlisle.

"You're very welcome." He smiled at the two of them and then headed down the bar to serve another customer.

"I can't drink remember?" she whispered, still hiding the pregnant stomach very well. "Just pour a little in my glass and I'll just keep pouring it into yours when no one is looking."

"Okay," Carlisle whispered back with a smile before quickly touching his lips to hers.

Esme couldn't keep herself from somehow touching her new husband. If their hands weren't entwined then their legs were touching, or they shared a kiss. They enjoyed dinner, spoke with a few of the locals and continually thanked the server before finally heading out the door with a complementary bottle of champagne.

Carlisle felt a slight level of intoxication from the wine they'd consumed, and while he purposely stayed away from alcohol most nights, he didn't feel at all anxious about his less-than-stellar state of mind. He trusted Esme, and he trusted himself

"Are you okay?" she asked with a laugh as they walked along the sidewalk toward the hotel.

He snickered and ran his free hand along his eyebrows. "I'm fine. I don't normally drink."

Esme knew how Charles had been after drinking - a much darker version of the monster he already was. It heightened his personality and made him violent.

Carlisle, however, was the opposite. It brought out a silly, carefree version of himself, and Esme respected that he didn't care to drink much. She didn't either. In fact she'd never had more than a single glass on any one occasion.

"I'm glad you don't," she told him, tightening her fingers around his.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, glancing over to the side.

"Mad?" Esme chuckled and then pressed her eyebrows together. "No... why would I ever be mad? I'm so happy I don't know where to start."

"I just don't want to seem reckless."

Esme stopped and guided his lips to hers. "I know you're not reckless." She smiled again. "And we're starting our new life together. It's one of those rare occasions..."

"Mmm..." Carlisle thought and looked up toward the sky and then back to Esme. "I love you. And I think we should walk the rest of the way so I don't crash our car."

"Your car."

"Our car." He freed his hand from hers and slid his arm around her shoulders. "What's mine is yours now."

"All I want is you." She smiled and the two of them made their way back to the hotel and Esme did her best to be a combination of silly and sexy as she slowly removed her wedding dress while a fun song played on a radio in the corner of the room.

Carlisle laughed, feeling carefree and then shook his head and eyed her accusingly. "Are you trying to take advantage of me in my drunken state Mrs. Cullen?"

Esme waltzed over to him with a smile from the way he address her. "Why, Dr. Cullen, yes I am."

He snickered and kissed her. "Well I suppose it's only right to consummate this marriage."

Esme nodded in agreement and kissed him back before the two enjoyed their first official night as a married couple.


	32. Welcome to Washington

The ride to Washington hardly felt like a chore. Carlisle and Esme enjoyed their travels through each state and Carlisle had purchased a camera to take photos of their first real adventure together.

They took photos of each other in each state and asked strangers on occasion to take a picture of the two of them together. Esme knew it would be a perfect, short hobby for her to put together a photo album once the pictures got developed when the were settled.

North Dakota felt like a breeze, though Montana took a long time to pass through. The scenery was amazing and Esme took random photos of nature on their travels. When the state of Washington finally emerged, each of them could feel the beginning of forever being to creep in.

The ocean was something they had both talked about, and so without much of a discussion they cruised through the eastern part of the state and followed a map that lead them toward the coast.

"The trees are so... big!" Esme laughed as she and Carlisle cruised down a long, hardy-busy highway. She looked upward out the window and smiled. "It's a little chillier here, though."

"That's the ocean, I'm sure." Carlisle grinned and kept glancing over at his wife. "I can't believe we're doing this."

Esme turned to him and smiled when she saw his own wide smile. "Second thoughts?"

He made a face and replied with heavy sarcasm. "Yeah... let's just turn back around and go back."

She swatted his arm lightly with a smirk and then leaned her head on his shoulder when he began to chuckle. Carlisle kissed her forehead and then refocused on the road. "We'll have to stay in a hotel for a bit," he told her, "But we'll look for a house. The money I got for mine from Martha and her husband should be plenty for a down payment."

"Okay." Esme glowed at every word that he spoke. "I'm sorry you're spending your fortune on me."

"My fortune isn't in the form of dollar bills," Carlisle told her, glancing down to make eye contact with her for a brief second.

Esme smiled and sighed happily before adjusting to lean an arm out the window again. She suddenly perked up and pointed. "Look!" Esme's arm extended out the window and she let out a light flutter of laughter. "The ocean! Carlisle, look!" Her head whipped in his direction. "It's the ocean!"

He smiled wide as the car rounded a bend. They towered above sea level at the top of some cliffs, but the ocean stretched on for miles and miles.

"We'll have to stop the car and take some pictures when we get down lower," Carlisle told her. He slowed the car down and looked outward. "Or..." He looked around and pulled the car to a halt before hopping out, rounding the car and opening Esme's door.

She laughed and reached for the camera and then instructed Carlisle where she could still see the over-sized body of water.

"Don't you want to be the first to take a picture?" he asked with a grin. Before she answered, Esme snapped a photograph and Carlisle laughed.

"I guess not." He smiled and then held a hand out. "Let me take one of you."

Esme didn't hesitate. She rushed to the same spot he had been standing and smiled wide as he took a series of pictures. The two of them didn't jump back into the car right away. They stood on the side of the road and glanced out toward the picture perfect image. The late afternoon's sun rays danced off the choppy waves that crashed into the rocks beneath where they stood. Off to the right were more cliffs, all proudly watching over the ocean.

"This is amazing," Esme shook her head in disbelief. "It's like a painting."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and slipped his arm over Esme's shoulders. She turned and the two of them shared a quick kiss before taking in the scenery again.

"Are those people over there?" Carlisle pointed out to the right and took a step in the direction. Esme followed his eyes and then felt anxiety creep into her stomach. "What are they doing?" she asked him. "They're not... they're going to jump!"

The two of them stared and Esme had the urge to call out "Stop!" to the group of boys, but she couldn't. One of them plummeted down off the side of the tall cliff, making both Carlisle and Esme a few steps forward to see the bottom.

With a loud splashing thud the young man crashed through the surface of the water, prompting loud cheering from his counterparts above. It was hard to make out what they were saying exactly, but their enthusiasm could not be mistaken. Within a few second, the boy emerged, shouting just as loudly and pumping his fist.

Esme's mouth still hung open, but Carlisle grinned and looked at her. "Recreation..." He shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"I almost had a heart attack," she told him, beginning to smile. "Is this what you boys do in your teens? I mean I was an avid tree-climber but..." She began to laugh.

Carlisle smirked. "Oh, to be fifteen again..."

"It's not so bad being in your twenties."

He shook his head and kissed her again. "Not so bad at all." Carlisle took her hand. "Come on... let's go find a place we can spend the night, and then we'll talk about finding a more permanent place in the morning. Maybe by the end of the month we'll have our own house."

Esme felt like she was in the midst of a wonderful daydream. There were moments when it was almost hard to believe that the life they were living was reality. It hardly felt that way.

"I love you," she said to him, tucking stray hair behind her ear as they began to fly about from the wind.

He touched her lips with his once gently. "I love you too."

The excited cheers from the boys on the cliff sounded off again and this time Esme giggled.

"We're keeping our future son off of those rocks," she told him, touching her stomach.

Carlisle played along. "But I won't force our future daughter to stay out of trees... seeing as though her mother liked to do it."

Esme smiled and kissed him once. "It's a boy," she whispered.

"We'll see," he whispered back.

They shared another laugh, admired the scenery once more and then continued on their journey to find a place to stay.


	33. Neighbors

Staring another story - not sure if I should make it a short story or a long one - s/11808393/1/The-Calm-After-the-Storm-After-Breaking-Dawn-Carlisle-and-Esme

* * *

Esme didn't at all mind staying in hotel after hotel with Carlisle. Anywhere with him was perfectly fine, but when they finally found a home that both of them liked, was reasonably priced and in the perfect area of a small town in Washington, she felt elated - on top of the world.

"Who would have ever known there was a little town named Forks," Esme said with a grin. She laughed to herself as she wandered in the empty house that Carlisle had put eight hundred dollars down on. Her eyes scanned the empty walls and she ran a hand across one. "Carlisle this house is _ours_. It's ours. We can paint these walls whatever color we'd like." Her eyes traveled along the hardwood floors. "It's beautiful. Every bit of it - it's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it." Carlisle shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around. "The fire place is in a nice spot."

"Gosh, and the front porch." Esme couldn't stop smiling. "We can sit out there with a cup of coffee." She wrapped her arms around herself from the slight chill in the air.

"You don't mind the constant rain?" he laughed, "Since we've been it's rained quite a bit."

She shrugged. "Maybe it's just the spring weather."

Carlisle nodded and Esme crossed the empty room. She kissed him once. "I cannot believe what you've done for me."

"You've done the same for me," Carlisle told her.

Esme shook her head. "You risked everything for me - everything. You risked your safety, you gave up your job."

"Esme," he said with a deep breath, "I love you. I've never been happier. I'm happy that you're happy." Carlisle kissed her and then winked. "We should head to the store today and start putting furniture in here." His eyes scanned the walls. "I keep hearing my echo."

She smiled. "I can't wait to sleep here for the first time." Esme repeated the phrase from before. "In _our_ house."

Carlisle linked his fingers with hers and leaned in to kiss her again when a light knock came from the front door. The two of them looked at each other, confused as to who it could be and then hurried to answer it together. When Carlisle flung the door open a petite young woman with short dark hair smiled and waved. Dangling off of her arm was a wicker basket.

"Hello!" Her perky voice came when the barrier between them was gone. She extended her free hand. "I'm Alice. My husband Jasper and I live next door."

Esme smiled. "I'm Esme."

"Carlisle." He smiled and then the two of them invited her in. "We just bought the place so excuse the lack of furniture."

Alice smiled and looked around. "What a nice layout." Her eyes popped as she glanced around. "Oh, you could do so much in here."

Esme grinned. She could see the wheels turning in Alice's mind. "We've got to get some things to fill the space."

"Jasper and I have an extra table in a room upstairs," Alice told her. "You can take a look at it if you'd like." She lowered her voice and smirked. "His mother gave us a kitchen table that we _have_ to use so the one I bought just before we got married has been gathering dust."

"Thank you," Esme told her with a nod. "That's very nice of you."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Once we get settled we'll have to have the two of you over for dinner, dessert... coffee."

Esme began to nod along with him. "Yes, of course."

"We'd love to," Alice said, sliding the basket off of her arm. "And this is for you." A big smile decorated her face. "There are just some little things to get you started."

"Thank you so much," Esme said, accepting the gift.

"Thank you," Carlisle echoed.

"Carlisle... and Esme," Alice pointed to each of them respectfully.

"Alice," the two of them said at the same time and then the three of them shared a laugh.

"Alice Hale," she told them.

"Cullen," Carlisle said back.

"Well, I won't keep you," Alice said, "But I just had to come over with a little something. The neighbors here are nice. There aren't many of us in these parts but there are two other couples nearby. I tend to have little parties for the people in our area so I'll wait until the Fourth of July so you can have a few months to relax and then you'll get a taste of how we do it in Forks." She winked. "It was very nice to meet you."

"You too," Esme said. Carlisle repeated the phrase and smiled at Alice.

"Oh, and Esme, come by some time to look at that table. We can chit-chat and get to know each other a little more."

"Absolutely. Thank you."

Alice grinned and waved as she headed back out the door and practically skipped back over to the house next door to the right.

"Well she seems lovely," Esme said, lifting her eyebrows as she turned to Carlisle.

He nodded. "I wonder where her husband is." He glanced off to the right at the house and then looked toward the car. "Let's go find some furniture. If we get a bed we can at least sleep here tonight and cancel the hotel."

Her entire body perked up. "Sounds great."

"Come on." Carlisle linked his hand back up with hers and the two of them walked to the car that sat at the end of the driveway. He opened the door for her and then rounded into the driver's seat. As the two of them began to pull away Carlisle pointed across the street. "Is that a police car?"

Esme nodded. "Looks like it's parked there - not visiting."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and a police officer will live across the street."

He look a left out of the driveway and they glanced at the house to that side - the left neighbor. Carlisle squinted as he read the name on the mailbox. "McCarty," he read aloud.

Their eyes traveled down the gravel driveway and noticed a pair of legs half-bent beneath a car. The vehicle was perched up and whoever it was was working beneath it. Farther back by the woods a tall man with broad shoulders and arms like a lumberjack swung an ax as he split small logs. A pile was already perched to the side of where he worked.

"Hmm..." Esme was about to ask if two men happened to live at the same house, but then saw a beautiful blond woman swing her body out from beneath the car. There were small patches of dirt or grease on her face, but her hair seemed perfect under the conditions. Even Carlisle raised his eyebrows and he turned to Esme. The two of them shared a quick laugh. "I love a woman who can hold her own," Esme said with a grin. "She's gorgeous."

A loud bang made them both look back and they noticed the woman had tossed a tool of some sort into a large metal tool box on the ground. She then wiped sweat off her forehead and headed in the house through a side door.

"It looks like we have some interesting people to meet," Carlisle said to Esme with a smile.

She smiled back. "When we get back we'll have to introduce ourselves to everyone."


	34. New House, New Life

The police car was still in the driveway when Carlisle and Esme returned. They pulled the car back in and when they got out a woman sat on a porch swing with a baby. She gave a friendly wave.

"Hello!" she called out, standing up from where she sat.

Esme immediately headed toward the road with Carlisle at her heels. She smiled looking at the baby in the woman's arms who greeted them with a big smile.

"I'm Renee." The woman extended her free hand and tried to adjust the blond curls she had tucked into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Esme." She returned the gesture. "And this is my husband Carlisle." _My husband_. Esme loved introducing him as that.

"Nice to meet you both." Renee smiled. "My husband Charlie is sleeping inside. He worked all night." She then propped the baby up into her arm. "This our daughter Isabella."

"She's beautiful," Esme told Renee, running a hand soothingly over the baby's peach-fuzz for hair.

"Thank you." A grin spread across her face. "She's been such a good baby. Sleeps more than you would think."

"Well, she'll have a friend to grow up with soon," Carlisle informed their new neighbor with a smile.

Esme looked back at him, surprised he was so forward about her pregnancy but enjoyed it all the same. "Yeah." She reactively put a hand on her stomach and turned to Renee.

"Well, congratulations!" she gushed, "You'll love being a mother. I didn't know I could love something so much."

"I can't wait," Esme admitted. "Is Isabella your only child?"

Renee nodded. "Our first." She gave a girlish shrug and sighed.

Esme could see the happiness that radiated out of the new mother and it rubbed off on her. She couldn't wait to feel what Renee was feeling.

"Hey, maybe they'll end up being sweethearts if you have a boy," Renee joked with a wink.

She laughed and nodded "Maybe."

"We can start off with them taking baths together in the first year... and onto playing in the sandbox... grammar school... wow, I _really_ am getting ahead of myself aren't I?"

 _I could stay and talk with her all day_ , Esme thought. "Time does fly." She grinned, "So your husband is a police officer?"

Renee nodded. "Chief of police in town."

"That's great."

"What do you do Carlisle?"

"Oh, um..." he cleared his throat, "I'm a doctor. Now looking for work here as one."

"Oh wonderful." Renee grinned, "So I if I have a new mom panic session if Isabella throws up I can come to you for a diagnosis... and you can call me a crazy lady and send me back home."

Esme and Renee laughed together and Carlisle chuckled.

"Anything you need," he replied.

"Same with you guys." Renee smiled again and leaned in to give Esme a hug. "Welcome to the neighborhood. Aside from the rain it's a very nice, little town. You'll get to know everyone I'm sure."

"Thank you so much," Esme said.

"Thank you," Carlisle echoed.

"You're welcome." Renee sighed and looked over her shoulder toward the house. "Look, Saturday Charlie is off so why don't the two of you come by for some coffee, or dinner. I make a great lasagna."

"That would be lovely," Esme told her with a nod. "And then we'll have to return the favor some night."

Renee nodded and smiled again. "I think this neighbor thing is going to work out great."

The two women shared another laugh and then parted ways for the night.

"She seems very nice," Esme said, "And how great is it that she has a baby that won't be much older than ours."

Carlisle put his arm around her and kissed her on the temple. "Perfect fit so far."

"Mm-hmm." Esme stopped and turned before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Okay," he huffed, "Now let's see if I can put this bed together before tonight." Carlisle glanced in the car where pieces of wood were scattered about. He eyed the mattress on the roof. "Think you'll be able to help me carry that inside?"

She made a muscle. "I think I can manage."

Carlisle laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. "Come on. Then you can put your feet up and relax."

 _Later on..._

Night was upon the little town of Forks and despite the threat of rain it never had. Carlisle and Esme strolled hand in hand down their street after walking the roads in the immediate area. "I have a good feeling," she told him. "I don't like to predict the future but I like it here."

"I like it here too," he agreed, "The neighbors seem nice. The house is great." Carlisle grinned and looked at her, "The only thing that's missing is furniture."

"Who needs furniture?" she teased

"You're right. Waste of money. We can sit in the floor... get lots of pillows."

Esme laughed and squeezed her hand against his. "I can't believe this. I really can't."

"No regrets?" Carlisle looked at her more intently as they walked.

"Not one." Esme looked back at him. She stared into his kind eyes and then shook her head. "Sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream... and I'll be back in that house with Charles."

"You'll never see him again." He tried to smile but he knew how painful Esme's past was.

"I think that'll be the last time that name leaves my house." She grinned, "Unless I'm referring to Charlie across the street."

Carlisle grinned and then sighed as they strolled on down the street. "We better light some candles," he suggested, pointing toward the dark nature of their home. The others in the area all had little glows coming from the windows, but theirs sat engulfed in darkness.

"Now those I do have," Esme told him with a grin. "I'll just have to figure out what box they're in."

When they entered the home Carlisle allowed Esme in ahead of him and squinted in the darkness. He read the clock, seeing it was nearing ten o'clock. "I didn't realize we were gone for so long."

"Why, what time is it?" Esme squatted down by their boxes and began shuffling through them.

"Almost ten."

"Ten o'clock... really?"

"Really." He sighed and then helped her look.

"Well, I found one..." Esme held a small, white candle and then reached in and pulled out another, "Two."

"Do we have matches?" Carlisle asked.

There was a silence that fell over the two of them before Esme chuckled. "You know... I really don't know."

"I don't think we do." He laughed lightly and then rose, putting his hands on his hips. "Furniture and matches."

"Goals for tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Carlisle laughed again and took a deep breath. His eyes were slowly adjusting to their surroundings in the darkness.

Esme stood up and went to lock the front door. "I'm sure we don't need to especially with the chief of police across the street but... who knows."

"Better safe than sorry."

She nodded and then looked around their empty house. "Well..." Esme leaned her back against the front door. "I guess we could go through some of the boxes... maybe? I don't know what else to do."

Carlisle rounded the collection of boxes and then joined Esme by the front door. He put a hand flat on the door and then leaned in and touched his lips against her gently. Esme reciprocated and kissed him back, letting her arms drape around him.

He continued to kiss her for a moment and then spoke against her lips. "We could always do the boxes tomorrow."

"We could." Esme slowly ran her hands down his sides and let her hands rest on his beltline.

Carlisle kissed her again, letting his tongue dance against hers and sighed through his nose when Esme unbuckled his pants. He cleared his throat. "Want to call it a night?"

"Yeah," she whispered, despite having the privacy of their own home.

Carlisle didn't move away at first. He leaned back in and the two of them stood by the front door kissing, the passion escalating with each passing second. When he moaned and his pants began to naturally shift down off his waist Esme took the initiative and pulled him by the hand to the bedroom.

He pulled her against him as they crossed through the doorway. Esme's back was against him and he bit down lightly on her neck from behind. She moaned lightly and titled her head so he could continue.

Carlisle brought his lips to her ear. "You're so amazing."

"Mmm..." She whimpered the response and sighed before turning to face him, carefully removing her dress as she did. The fabric slid off her shoulders and Carlisle didn't hesitate in helping it the rest of the way off.

Their lips collided and Esme felt his tongue fighting for dominance as she finished the job she had started earlier and pushed his pants down. He stepped out of them and walked her backwards, never parting his lips from hers, and then laid down on top of her on the bed.

"Oh, Carlisle," she breathed out his name and only managed a stray breath when he removed the rest of his clothing and progressed their intimacy with one quick movement.

Esme sighed again and didn't hold back. She kissed him hard, kept her eyes closed and enjoyed every second of their love-making.

Afterwards she laid awake and took in the reality of their situation, feeling perfect bliss as she laid with Carlisle in the darkness. Long after he drifted off to sleep she thought about their new life, their new neighbors, their own house that they now shared together. It was almost too much to take in and Esme had the urge to cry happy tears, but she refrained. Carlisle's snores kept her emotions on an even keel and smiled to herself from his carefree slumber next to her.

All the pain, the adventure across the country, it had all been worth it. Esme was ready to take on whatever life brought them from there.


End file.
